Reading the Adventures of Percy Jackson
by nancy McCann
Summary: What happens if Percy was female? What happens if she knew Leo's plan and tries to modify it in her own way? follow heroes of olympus as they are thrown back in time during ancient greece to read pjo stories with gods and heroes of old. Don't worry a surpise visitor for them is in order. fem!Percy male!Annabeth. powerful!Percy There are other genderbent surprises inside too.
1. Chapter 1 : NEW BEGINNING

**A/N Ok this is my second story. I know you would be thinking _Oh no another __reading of POO_ books but don't worry it is fem Percy and really original not like others. Well like other I have read till now. Also don't worry I will be working on both of them simultaneously. Hope you guys like it. Please review. Also those who have not read the book 'Heroes of Olympus' what are you guys waiting for.** **Also Spoiler alert for those who have not read Blood of Olympus. **

**Chapter 1 : Every end is a new beginning.**

**Percy's pov**

**_During war against Gaints in ancient greece _**

_Slash. Woosh. Clang . Bam. _It was second Giants'war. Gods and demigods were fighting together against Gaints. I was fighting alongside my father.

As we killed the last of the Gaints ,Posiedon turned towards me and said " Penelope , I I - You should know that you are and will be my favourite child no matter whatever happens in future and I am proud of you. " I gulped and replied hesitantly "Thank you father." I looked in his eyes and realized he knew my plan . And he was sad to loose another of his children that too his first demigod daughter.

I sighed and gave him a genuine smile. " Thank you father. Thank you very much. " He returned my smile and we turned back to listen Lord Zeus's lecture. But my mind, on its own accord, went back to that fateful day this idea came in my mind.

**Flashback**

**_On returning from Asclepius's_** **_cave_**

We were in dinning hall discussing (Others were talking while I listened) about who will keep the physician's cure. It was voted that Piper will keep the cure. I saw Leo wrapping the vial in a handkerchief and rolled my eyes. _Dramatic much._ He gave it to Piper and the meeting was dismissed.

I got a nagging feeling that something was not right. And I was right when I saw Leo putting somthing in his pocket. _Huh._ I was curious about it but before I could think more, Andrew came next to me. " Seaweed brain, it is your turn for gaurd duty. Don't forget that. " He said and I groaned. He kissed my cheek and went along Frank to discuss some strategies.

Later that day I was on guard duty, I was playing with a ball of water (To pass time) . Even though we were in air, It was pretty hot. So the ball felt more like fire than water.

Suddenly a thought passed my mind. Even though fire and water are pretty much opposite but still hot water is almost as harmful as fire. And a storm actually requires vapours so... _baam.Oh no._

You guessed it monster attack." Percia!!" Leo shouted and glared at me who also was on patrol duty . I rolled my eyes. Suddenly an idea came in my mind. "Leo, listen I have an idea. On my mark you will throw one of your fireballs on them. Ok." He looked at me for few seconds and then reluctantly agreed. I concentrated to collect as much vapour.

"On three. One.. two.. three" I threw my vapour while he threw a fire ball. It combined mid way and hitted one of the Earthborns._ Boooom._ Before he could even understand what was happening, the ball blasted , turning him and the ones around him into mostrer powder. Its heat intensity was so high that everyone on ship came out. When everything died Leo looked at me and grinned. "Awesome. that was so amazing" Leo shouted and danced around the deck. But before I could comment I blacked out.

_Even though it was a dream ,I could not help feel the chill in air ,as if something bad was going to happen. __I was standing near the lake in Camp half blood. It was too quite. Then suddenly the ground rumbled and a women in green dress rose out of earth. She held two limp figures in each hand. I gasped realizing them to be Jason and Leo. They looked beaten and half dead. She says"It seems you have found a way to save them. But unfortunately, you could only choose any one of your friends ._"

_Then suddenly Piper materialized and begged" Choose Jason. He is my boyfriend. Please." On the other side Calypso came and said " You should choose Leo. I love him. You were supposed to be my friend, but you forgot me. Now pay it by choosing Leo."_

_Out of blue__ many people were standing in front of me. The demigods from Roman camp started shouting to choose Jason while Hephaestus cabin and Camp half blood asked for Leo. In midst of this Gaea laughed and said " Decide demigod decide. Or are you going to sacrifice your own life after everything you did. _"

I woke up in cold sweat. I noticed I was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Next to me Andrew was sleeping on a chair. It was dark outside so I guessed it was night time. I tried to sit, waking Andrew up. He quickly gave me some Ambrosia. "What happened ?" I croaked. "You are asking me what happened? That is the question I should ask you. What did you do on the deck. Leo said you had an idea but even he couldn't understand what you did. That explosion! That was so strong. It scared the shit out of me. " I cut him mid rant by saying "Don't worry wiseboy. I am Ok. Listen I wish to tell you something.. " I told him about how Leo kept the vial instead of giving it to Piper and my dream hpw it is either Jason or Leo who have to sacrifice their life to win over Gaea.

He was quite for a long time contemplating and processing everything I said. "But then how are we going to help them.?" I hesitated. Even though he is my boyfriend and my best friend and I should not keep any secrets from him still I could not help remembering the time in The Pit when I tried to control poison. I still remembered the look he was giving me like he did not know me.

I must have blacked out because next thing I knew Andrew was shaking me. " Seaweed brain. Wake up. " He had that knowing look on his face as if he knew what I was thinking.

Before he could open his mouth, there was a knock on the door. It opened and Jason and Piper came in with a plate filled with food.

Piper sensing awkwardness in air, shooed away boys to go and have dinner. I sighed in relief as now Andrew could not ask about my plan or Hades forbid my blackout. I knew Andrew does not think much about it but I could not help feel guilty and slightly scared thinking about what I did. Somtimes I could not even meet his eyes so scared I am of myself.

Lost in thought, I did not notice Piper eyeing me worriedly. "Percy, are you ok?" Piper asked softly making me to look at her. I didn't realize I was staring in space and seemed to be on verge of tears. I close my eyes, trying to control my emotions. "Yeah, just thinking. ",then to lighten the mood I say,"even though I am pretty bad at that. "Piper snort at that and says " Don't worry leave that job to your boyfriend. " And with that the tension lifted.

She handed me the plate and I started eating. " Soo not to be seen nosy or something but you can tell me what were you thinking about?" "Nothing. Just the regular things a demigod thinks. How to save the world? How to survive another day? Why are boys so stupid when it comes to feelings? Just the same old thoughts." She cracked up while I finished my dinner. We talked for sometime and went to bed.

**End of the flashback**

Andrew shook me out of my thoughts. " Hey , what happened. " I looked around only to find myself on half blood hill. _Ugghh. Bloody ADHD. How did I get here?_ My brain supplied_. Oh ya. Boarding_ Agro 2 ... _Lord Zeus 's A level discus throw performance..._ _Landed straight on Camp half blood... Gaea rose..._

Leo signaled Piper and Jason and I understood their plan easily. They were doing the same thing Kronos did to his father- remove him from his domain and destroyed so that he could not come back. I tried to follow them but Frank stopped me. I accepted that for time being and we started fighting against Gaea's minions. Next time when I looked up I saw Leo and Jason tiring up from the excess use of powers. I knew I have to do something. I slipped silently near to the shores , as my powers were at max there, and started trying the trick I used with Leo. At the same time I concentrated on helping Jason with his storm. I don't know what happened or for how long I stood their helping them. All I felt was ache in my bones for continuous use of powers and heard was sound of boom and someone shouting -Was that Octavian and then everything went blank.

***See I know what you are thinking. Percy did not have so vivid dreams I the main books but here we are talking about first demigod daughter of Posieden. Obviously she should be stronger.**

**Also Percy's full name is Penelope Persis Jackson. **

**Please review. **


	2. CHAP 2 KNOWING ABOUT OUR HERO

**Valdezleo: How could you do that to me? I mean seriously. Are you trying to turn my role into cameo.**

**Me : Aww. No sweetie. I love you. (Kiss Leo. ) (He faints.)**

**Angelonico : ( Crying.)**

**Me : What happened dear?**

**Angelonico : Your writing is horrible. My eyes stung.**

**Me : I am so sorry. But I did warn you it is my second book. And that I am not a good writer. But don't worry, I will try to improve.( Kiss him too. )**

**I don't own POJ or HOO but I love them both. Please review. ****Your reviews are the best. **

**Chapter 2 : Knowing about our hero.**

**Nico's pov**

**( A/N Nico is gay and only Percy and Jason and Reyna know.)**

It was few days since Gaea was defeated. There were a lot of casualties from both greek and roman side. Even Amazons and Hunters combined lost half of their members. Currently Thalia and Hylla along with their respective groups are residing in camp half blood along with the legion.

I decided to stay at Camp Half blood to make sure funeral rituals were performed properly by both Greeks and Romans. And it was soo not because of an infuriating blonde son of Apollo. There was also the stunt of a certain daughter of Posiedon which made me stay back.

That stupid girl , Penelope, died or should I say almost died due to excessive use of power. She was saved by giving the physician's cure, Leo confessed about stealing it using Hazel's mastery in mist ,but her life is still on a knife's edge. Will said we took us too much time in giving her the cure. So nothing can be about her.Most of the demigods, be it Greek or Roman, were unhappy by Percy's state. But nothing much could be done in that case other than to wait for her to wake up.

As for the other members of seven, Well, Jason and Piper decided to sway between Camp Jupitar and Camp half blood . Also Jason was pronounced Pontifex Maximus and he promised to recognize and build temples for all the gods in new Rome. Good thing. My dad would now stop grumbling about no one showing him respect even after being given a seat in olympic council. **(A/N Ok in my story, Hades and Hestia got seats in the Council after Titan war at Percy's request.) **

Hazel, Frank and Leo were confused about Leo's undead state until they found about Percy's contribution.

Suffice to say, they were guilty,Frank because he could not stop Penny from helping out Leo and Hazel and Leo because of the Physician's cure incident. These days they usually spend their time in the infirmary , checking up on Penelope's health.

Andrew... Well I can't say much about him other than the fact that he rarely leaves his girlfriend's side other than when he is forced to. He is even more depressed these days than the time when Percy was kidnapped by Hera. Also I kind of confessed about my crush on him and I don't have further feelings for him. It ended with awkward silence but now we are cool.

Right now , we all aka me , Will and Andrew , Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank are sitting around Posiedon table waiting for the conch horn to blow, signalling breakfast, and discussing about our next step. Ever since Percy went in comatose state we all, along with Reyna and Thalia ,sit around the Poseidon table trying to come up with some plan to help her.

Just as the conch horn blows, Thalia and Reyna runs in the dining area and take their seat. "What did we miss ?" Air-head asks. " Not much-" Jason gets cut off by a bleat.

" Anddrreeww. Oh man I heard about Percy. I can't believe she would do something so sucidal. " Grover says. We all raise our eyebrows at him. " Ok, Ok. I get it. It was typical of her. Not new ,but still... " He sniffs. Thalia pats his shoulder sympathetically. " Its ok goat boy. We will make sure she survives. She cannot get rid of us that easily. Come sit with us. " "Oh no, there is a demigod ,Natalia, whom Chiron asked me to show around. " He says , waving his hand towards a young girl who looked to be around 7 or 8 years old standing next to Calypso.

( Oh ya, I forgot about her. Gods, I can bet all my Drachma it was Poseidon's idea, released her after Gaint war to help cure the injured demigods cough* Percy*cough. She and Leo started dating rightaway. )

On noticing Grover waving her, she runs towards us. As she comes closer, I notice her baby blue eyes and perfect blonde hair. She can be either a daughter of Apollo or Aphrodite.

When she notices us ,she jumps with excitement ,totally a child of Apollo no one can be so energetic at this rime of morning, and says " Oh my gods, You must be the seven right. I have heard so many stories about you. Like how you fought the mother Earth and saved the world. I even heard how one of your member Penelope fought titans ands gods. Do you know her first monster was a Minotaur?" She rambles on confusing me and the others.

Grover opens his mouth ro say something only to be cut off. " Hold on, I thought her first monster were the Gorgons ?" Hazel asks while Frank nods his head in positive. " _GORGONS_, Seaweed brain fought Gorgons to reach camp Jupiter and she didn't even told me?" Andrew asks worrily. Hazel looks at me for help. I decide to change the topic.

" No, The Gorgons were not his first monster ,manticore was when she was 14. She saved me and my sister from a Manticore." Piper, Jason and Leo 's eyes widen. " No--"Again goat boy gets cutoff " No, her first monster was , well not really a monster , but it should be Circe, the soceress from the sea of monsters. " Reyna says. " I think you are correct. I mean she brought the fleece from there only. Right. And she was 13 when she did the trip. So technically her first monster should be from Sea of monsters" Thalia says thoughtfully. And with that we all start arguing about who her first monster was.

"QUITE EVERYONE ! What is this all fight about." Clarisse shouts . I did not notice that due to our ruckus , when Clarisse, Chris, The stoll siblings and Katie joined our table. Leo being well Leo says"Well we were talking about who Percy's first monster was? " She rolls her eyes and says " Duh ! It was Minotaur. She fought one when she was 12. Grover was with her. Andrew healed her after that particular fight."

She then turns towards Andrew and Grover and say " Or did you forgot about that? " We all turn towards the duo only to find them exchanging glances. Andrew clears his throat and says " Well. Technically, Minoture was her second monster."" Her first monster was Alecto. "Grover finishes. " What she defeated a fu-kindly one." Jason's eyes widens so much it looked like saucers. " Yep. at the age of 12,without even knowing her heritage. Heck she did not found about her father until she defeated Pasiphae's son. " Andrew finished.

Suddenly there was bright light and next thing I know I was freely falling along with others. " Guys, hold the person's hand next to you" Jason shouts. Two people hold my hand. I hear sound which suspiciously seems like sound of hummingbird's wings . And next moment the momentum of our fall lessens considerably. Thanks to Jason's flying and Frank's shapeshifting powers along with The stolls' and Chris's flying shoes.

Once we landed and took out our weapons, we turn towards Hermes's sons " You have flying shoes. " Leo asks. I can sense jelousy in his tone " Umm, yeah, gifts from our dad. "

Someone clears his throat from our behind. We turn around to see...

**Yay I love cliff hangers. So I wishto tell you all a few things about updates. So, The thing is I will from now update the story like every second week. As I have another book to finish too. Aka Next chapter will be written next to next week. As the coming week will be denoted to the other story.**

**Also I won't be able to write during April end and May begining for the fact that my semester end exam is near. Hope U like it. **


	3. CHAP 3: INTRODUCTION

**Stolltravis : Ooo. I loved that cliff hanger. Please tell me we visited an Ice cream shop.**

**Me:(Face palm then looks at Gardenerkatie.)**

**(slap) ( stolltravis fainted) (Gardenerkatie shrugs and winks.)**

**I don't own Percy jackson series nor its charecters (obviously) . Hope you guys like it. Like and Comment.**

**\--xx--**

**Chapter 3 : Introduction.**

**Nobody's pov. **

It was summer solstice in ancient Greece. Heroes of old aka Perseus, Andromeda, Herculus, Theseus, Bellerophon, Odysseus along with Chiron, Zoe and minor gods Asclepius, Pan, Enyo, Triton, Amphitrite , Triton and Persephone were invited to watch the 'important' council. Which, to say in short ,was being proceeded like this.

" HADES, how dare you touch my precious Kore?"

" ZEUS, When are you going to stop womenizing? "

" I won Athens fairly Kelp-of-bains! "

"When are you going to stop flirting with my huntresses? "

" As you wish Lil' sister. "

"I am older than you."

Suddenly, They heard screams and saw children falling from the sky. Before anyone could react, something very strange happened. They all held each other's hands and the momentum of their fall lessened. Also one of the kid turned into an Eagle and they landed safely.

As they landed , they took out their weapons and huddled together most probably discussing something. That was when Hermes noticed three kids were wearing flying shoes similar to ones he wore. He cleared his throat loudly...

**Andrew's pov.**

The first thing I noticed was our clothes were changed. All the boys were wearing togas and girls dresses , like people used to wear in ancient greece. My brain , on its own accord , conjured an image of Seaweed brain in such a dress. I sighed sadly knowing that was not possible (Not only because she was not here but also as she loathed dresses and makeup) .

That was when I noticed my surrondings. It was a grand hall designed on Greek architecture. It reminded me of a picture of the throne room of real Mount Olympus in Ancient Greece. That was when it dawned upon me. Toga... Ancient Greece...

Someone cleared his throat behind us. We all turned around to find our parents sitting on their thrones confirming my suspicions.

Before I could utter something , Lord Zeus thundered " WHO ARE YOU? AND HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT -?" Baam. A wooden box fell on his head.He grumbled something about no one respect for the kingwhile other gods tried not to laugh at Zeus's antics.

"He can never change. "Thalia whispered next to me with a sigh. " Does he always act like that? "Jason asked. Grover rubbed his face and said "Always. "

"Guys, Didn't you notice something about our surrounding or for the fact our clothes? "

That was when screams pierced through the hall and everyone snapped their heads towards the sound. " I AM WEARING A FUCKING DRESS. " That was Piper and Thalia. *Reyna raised her eyebrows at them as they both fumed.

Grover, not to further anger the already steaming girls, squeaked "Yeh, also this is not the throne room you designed, Andrew. Or ,the one that was destroyed. " This retrived Thalia from her dark thoughts.

I shook my head in positive. " The only logical reason for this is that some god messed up again and sent us back in time to Ancient Greece.

Everyone groaned. I knew what they were thinking. Not another god. Hera's stupid exchange program was enough to last lifetime. But they are gods and they get bored quite easily. what would be better entertainment that a time exchange program.

That was when, out of corner of my eyes ,I saw something fluttering on the top of the boxes. I snatched it and started reading aloud.

Dear Gods and Demigods of past (The people of past rose their eyebrows) and the future demigods ( We sighed)

I couldn't help but notice you longing for your hero. That gave me a brilliant idea, and with the help of Fates, I sent some of the future demigodsin Ancient Greece to read about the greatest demigod ever born ( At that Herculus and Zeus puffed their chest while Hades muttered 'Drama King'), who is also very loyal (We shook out heads in positive) and quite beautiful too (I growled while Herculus looked green). Her name is Penelope ( Odysseus perked up) Persis Jackson. (Herculus looked ready to explode while I smirked.)

Fates has asked Gods to try to learn something from these books and warned them not to hurt the future demigods or else... (Gods gulped ).Also these demigods will only tell their names and their parent.

Lastly, time will be stopped in future for convenience of these demigods.

Thanking you.

Your most awesome and coolest Gods Hermes ( Sons of Hermes cheered)and Apollo (Will rolled his eyes) and fates.

P. S. We will send more people as the meeting will proceed.

P. S. S. This is only for future gang. Don't read it aloud as we don't want Posiedon to destroy the planet. That would suck. We are trying really hard to save Percy. So don't worry about her. She will join you as soon as she can.

I sighed in relief. If god of medicine is saying Percy will recover than she should be fine. I cleared my throat to snap everyone out of their thoughts and passed the note to Jason for others to read. I opened the crate to find five books kept in sequence. My throat went dry when saw image of Percy holding Riptide on the first book.

" Read their titles ,child. " Hestia asked kindly. I nodded.

" Percy Jackson and The lightening thief.

Percy Jackson and The Sea of Monsters.

Percy Jackson and The Titan's Curse.

Percy Jackson and The Battle of labyrinth.

Percy Jackson and The Last Olympian."

I read them in sequence. The more I read, the more their mouth fell open. zIn the end they looked like fishes out of water._ Omg I am thinking like my girlfriend. _The only once who were not gaping were Grover, Thalia and I (Obviously).

My mother recovered first and cleared her throat snapping everyone. " I think we should start with the introductions. "

"But before that, I have a question to ask. How did you survive the fall ? " He asked looking at his sons.

"I can fly. " Jason stated at the same time Stolls and Chris said " We have flying shoes. " while Franke replied " Shapeshifting" . I doubt the gods heard them as they were staring intently at Jason. " Are you son of one of the Anemoi. "

"No." He said tiredly. "I think we should start the introductary session. Myself Jason Grace, son of Zeus--" , before he could finish, Hera literally jumped on Zeus and choked him. " YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ME AGAIN. EVEN IN THE FUTURE. " Jason squeaked while Zeus was turning pale from loss of oxygen (if it was possible )as his sisters Dementer and Hestia tried to coax Hera to loose her choke hold.

After few minutes of stuggle, she released Zeus and went back to her throne, fuming. Zeus massaged his throat and waved at us to continue.

Thalia stepped forward and threw Zeus a look filled with pity . He noticed it and hid behind Dementer's throne. " Myself Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Leutinent of Artemis ( Artemis and Zoe looked confused.) And For more info you have to read these books. Also, ANDREW step forward before Hera gets ballistic again. "she half-screamed and pushed me forward.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and straightened up. " I am Andrew chase, Son of Athena. "" WHAAATT. ATHENA YOU BROKE YOUR MAIDENHOOD. " Now it was Artemis's turn to throw a tantrum. Before I could open my mouth, Stupid Leo exclaimed " What, Athena is a virgin goddess. I mean- she has like a dozen or two children. I shot Leo a glare and silenced. At the same time Artemis was looking like she would gut someone if she didn't get her answer. " Mom is still a virgin goddess in future. We, her children are product of her and another mortal's thoughts. " Artemis blinked and then looked away embaressed for losing her cool.

"Myself Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico said scaredly, looking at Persephone. Persephone And Dementer glared at Hades. " My lord, Do you have something to say in your

defence. " Persephone said in a deadly calm voice. On the other hand, Hera shouted " NOT YOU TOO. AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU TO HAVE MORE SENSE THAN MY GOOD FOR NOTHING HUSBAND. " hades shifted in his seat and pleaded me to proceed.

I nodded at Hazel and she shuffled hesitantly. "M-Myself Hazel levesque, Daughter of Hades. " At that something strange happened. Hades , Persephone, Posiedon and Amphrithite snapped their heads at Hazel. "A da-daughter. I have a daughter. " " Yes, You actually have many daughters in future. Why are you so shocked about it? "

" Well only Zeus out of 'the big three' has daughters most frequently. While Daughters of Hades are not exactly unknown but still they are very few in number, like once in a millenia. Daughters of Posiedon on the other hand, well truthfully, they are no female demigods of Posiedon till date. Amphrithite stated sadly. " Why is it so? Why are there no daughters of Posiedon ? I mean surely he has immortal daughters like Kymopoleia

." Piper asked. "We don't know for sure. The fates once told him that there will be someone special who would bear him a demigod daughter but till date there never has been one."

" You are saying as if it is a very bad thing. " Hera admonished. "Yes at least you don't have to see him have a daughter with another women. With time, maybe he stop sleeping around. "

Persephone finished. Amphrithite snorted and said " Firstly, I am not jealous of other _women_just be he sleeps with them.I have self esteem and I knew what I was getting into while marrying him. Secondly, I don't treat my stepsons as if they are dirt beneath my feet for something they had no control over." She ended while Posiedon and Triton silently cheered for her in the background. All the mortal children of Zeus and Hades( some immortal ones also) had same expression on their face._ Why was ahe not their stepmother?_

Grover and I, who already knew of Amphrithite's affection towards demigods were trying not to laugh at others expression. Before a catfight would break in between the big three wives, Piper intervened with her charmspeak. " Let's resume the introduction. " Everyone nodded. " I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Charmspeaker. "

Then she pushed Leo to the front. " Make way ladies, ( All the women raised their eyebrow) this is Leo Valdez , the amazing son of Hephaestus and fire user coming rigjt here. " He pointed with both hands at himself. We all rolled our eyes at his antics.

" Frank Zhang, son of Ares and descensent of Posiedon and shape shifter. "

" We are-"

"Travis and -"

"Conner Stolls"

"Sons of Hermes and official pranksters. " They ended together. Hermes gave them a thumbs up which the reciprocated. Clarisse stepped forward and hit them in the back of their head.

" Now that these doofus have finished . I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. " Ares who was flirting with Aphrodite( typical) , choked on his breath. "A d-daughter, I have a daughter." Aphrodite who was annoyed by the intrusion, hit him in the back of his head and said. " Good thing. Now you will learn how difficult it is to be a woman. " And with that they went back to flirting.

Clarisse sighed while Piper and Frank looked Green. Chris stepped awakardly and said " Soo, myself Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes. "

" I am Will Solace, son of Apollo. " Will said shortly and went back to stand next to Nico making him blush.

Grover stepped forward but hesitated. He looked at me questioningly and then at Pan. I understood his dilemma. _What about Pan? _I shook my head in negetive. It would be better if they fins out through the books. He looked relieved and said " My name is Grover Underwood, a satyr and I am a keeper of half bloods. If you wish to know what a keeper is read the book. "

" I am Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano I am daughter of Enyo. Now that intoductions are finished lets begin the reading. "

Everyone nodded. I picked up the first book " **Percy Jackson and The lightening thief.**

**Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vapourize my pre algebra teacher. **"


	4. Important notice

**I am sorry. I forgot to write some notes in the end of the last chapter so here they are.**

**Firstly, I know according to Rick's books, Reyna's mother Bellona is a Roman goddess without a greek form. So why did Reyna said her mother is Enyo?**

**The answer is simple. Reyna said it to remove any confusion for the past people. She knew Enyo is not excatly her mother's greek form but they are a lot similar to each other. They are both goddess of war and sister/wife of Ares. So, in short, they are equivalent to each other even if one is greek while another is Roman. Also you have to note the fact that Enyo does not have a Roman version.**

**Secondly, This is the news regarding my next update. Which, sorry to say ( for some people it is a good news as they won't have to read misspellings and improper sentences, just kidding. ) , I won't be able to do until mid may as my semester end exams are coming up. So wish me luck.**


	5. Important notice 2

**_Ok everyone. Yahoo exam ended. Time for more fanfiction. next update on Sunday. _**


	6. CHAP 4 VAPORIZING TEACHER part 1

**Chaseandrew: How was your exams.**

**Me : Sweety, I think you should ask how are my marks. Exams are good for everyone. **

**Jacksonpenny: (Sigh) I know what you mean.**

**This is my first chapter after my exams. ****Please love it and Review it. **

**\--xx--**

**Chapter 4 : Vapourising Teacher**** Part I**

**Hestia 's pov.**

I summoned some sofas for the future demigods and Grover. At the same time,we gods shrank to human sizes to make the arrangement better.Athena read-

**Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vapourize my pre-algebra teacher.**

"Are the chapters' names going to be this weird?" Jason asked. " It is Percy. what do you expect? " Nico replied mmaking others nod. " What is Pre-algebra? "Athena asked. Before anyone could answer there was a flash in the middle of the room. When it died A glass ball and a note came in view. Athena picked up the note.

**_Hey Everyone out there, _**

**_This is your Amazing_ _Apollo again. Wow, I like that. Amazing Apollo. Awsome Apollo. _**

Everyone groaned.

**_Ok That is killjoy Hermes telling me to stop aliterating ._**

Everyone gave him relieved smiles while Apollo glared at him. Hermes himself tried to hold his chuckle.

**_Anyways, This ball _**,**_curtsy of Hephaestus,_**

Hephtaetus looked happy and curious while Aphrodite smiled secretly. _They may not be ready to say but they secretly care about each other ._

**_is a know-it-all ball. Fyki, meaning for your kind information, Our time is lot more advanced then your time suckers._**

Many of the gods and demigods of present made a face at that.

**_So for the future demigods ' sake, this ball will tell you anything you wish to know about .The only thing you gave to do is to ask it._**

" Tell me what is Pre-Algebra. " Athena asked the ball. The ball glowed lightly and floated towards the middle of the room. There it expanded. and next minute it was showing pictures whoch looked suspiociously like the mortal subject Mathematics. _I guess now we know what pre -Algebra is. _

Everyone other than the demigods from future were looking at it in astonishment. I cleared my throat. Athena snapped out of it. Clearing her throat she said " Thank you. " The ball tranformed back to. its original shape and size and went back to its position.

**_Lastly I want to tell you that more demigods from future will pop up from time to time. And present ones you will have a special geust too or more like two special geusts. But all in the mean time._**

**_Hope you guys enjoy_**

_**Yours Amazing and Awsome Apollo ****and his side kick Hermes**_

**_( Give me my pen back Hermes)_**

Everyone laughed at the future ones antics. " Continuing on"

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

" Who wants to be one. " Theasus muttered. The demigods nodded while Gods, who had demigods ,winced

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

" OH MY ZEUS, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. PERCY IS GIVING ADVICE." thalia shouted and waved her arms dramatically.

_Like father. Like daughter. _Everyone was looking at her amusedly.

**close this book right now.**

" Not a bad one. "Nico muttered.

Andrew was glaring at stoll siblings. "Don't even dare to touch the book much less close it. Or I will make sure you will not be able to sit for next fifteen days. " Athena looked smugly at Hermes who in return glared at her.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Not going to happen, Prissy. "Clarisse snorted.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check." Travis siad with mock happiness

**It's scary.**

"Check. "Perseus said.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

" Double check. Ding-ding -ding and the prize goes to Percy Jackson. " Leo said in the voice of comparer. Everyone rolled their eyes at their antics.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on.**

" What is a fiction. "

The ball glowed and came in the centre .There a montonous voice said_ fiction is a book or story completely based on the writers ' imagination. _Then it showed several photos of books which most likely comes in the catagory of fiction.

**I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

" Us too. " All the demigods said while gods looked down.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately.**

"See even she told us to stop reading. "

Andrew glared at him. He gulped and shifted a bit away.

**You might be one of us.**

"She make us sound like a gang. " Hazel commented.

**And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

" Who will come after us. " "Monster, repair boy, monsters. "

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warned us. " Thalia, Leo and Nico said.

"Leo she was not present when we were attacked. "Piper reminded. She didn't know who she was when you were introduced to greek world. " Grover stated. " And for Nico, well she was busy saving you from monsters. Not exactly a good time to chit chat about these things?"Andrew ended.

**My name is Pe****nelope Persis Jackson. I know, pretty long name. That's why everyone call me Penny (It is reserved for my mom only. You use that and I doubt you will be able to sit for next three weeks.) or Percy.**

"Hello Percy! " Stoll said waving at the book.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at YancyAcademy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"Is she a troubled kid? " Posieden asked. " Yep." The future demigods nodded. " What is a school?" Perseus asked. " School is a mortal place where young children go to learn ?" The bll answered. "Why did the ball answered the second question and not the first one?. " Tritron asked. " Because Persis being a trobled kid is a universal truth like ocean is blue. " " Touché."

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that.**

" See even she agreed. " "No one denied ,you loons." Andrew scolded.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

" Sounds interesting. " Andromeda said. " Nah. sounds boring. " Leo fake-yawned.

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

" I WANT THAT TEACHER!!! " All the demigods except Andrew shouted. " Say that again once you find out who he really is. " Andrew retorted. " Umm ...what is a wheelchair? " The ball took a form of a leather chair which a big wheel on the side.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**I was totally wrong. **

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident which includes a bus and a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

**"**Oh man... this girl ... is pure gold... " Hermes said in between his laughs. His sons, who along with several boys were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter, could only nod.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Everyone bust on another round of laughter. I realized that this was first time in several millenas that all of us had laughed together. Icouldn't help feel grateful to the fates for the moment.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"Oh no we want to hear more. " Apollo, Hermes And Hermes's sons begged only to get evil eye from the people next to them.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"I think that trip was anything but good."

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nathan Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac guy, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

" Ewww. " Aphrodite wrinkled her nose in disgust while Andrew, Thalia, Dianosys and Pan were glaring at the book.

**Grover was an easy target.**

" Uh. Why do I feel like I am not going to like what she will say. "

**He was scrawny.**

"I was not scrawny. " Grover said indignantly.

**He cried when he got frustrated.**

"Is that because of the reason I am thinking?" Thalia questioned glaring at Grover. " Yep you are absolutely correct. " Andrew told her .

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

"Noit is because Satyrs grow half rhe age of a mortal. " Pan told them. " Umm you are talking to a book. ""..."

**On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Gee thanks for such a nice discription. " "Grover, I think you are spending way too much Percy. "Andrew said shifting a little bit away from the satyr. On the other side Leo said "What will happen when she discribes us. " At that all the future demigods groaned.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've**** seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow you cover goat boy. " Thalia laughed.

**Anyway, Nathan Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair because he was annoyed that I didn't sit next to him and gave him a chance to flirt with me.**

Andrew's eye twiched which made me hide a smile. _Seems like he and Percy are couples. _Grover was doing the same.

**He knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

" I doubt she can even hold a sword. " Hercules said annoyed at not being the centre of attention . " She is a girl after all. " He got an arrow right next to his crotch. " Say another word, and I won't miss." Zoe threatened.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

" Not on you hair. " Piper looked disgusted.

**He dodged another piece of Nathan's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up,**

"FIGHTING!!." Ares shouted only to get banged by a purse.

**but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. Also he is doing this to get you to his seat to annoy you."**

Andrew looked murderous

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nathan Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into**

Most of the future demigods winced.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Older than that Penny." Andrew said with a hint of longing and sadness in his voice._ Did something happened with this girl . _I didn't like that train of thought because she already felt like a family.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**

"Penny thought something related to knowledge interesting. Now that is once-in-a-lifetime experiance."Nico exclaimed.

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

" Why does that sounds familiar" Nico said thoughtfully. " Oh you will find out that quite soon. " Grover smirked.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Nico's mouth hung open. "Who is she, Nico ? Do you know her? " Hazel asked. Even Hades looked perplexed at his son's behavior. All poor nico could do was nod his head. He turned to Grover and mouthed _How did she survive. _Grover kept quit and motioned Athena to read.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"Nah that is death boy ,here." Thalia said trying to diffuse the tension.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

" I am having a feeling that after school detention is a kind of punishment. " Apollo guessed. " Yes."

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

" Way to blow the cover Grover. I never thought, I will say this but you suck at protecting. No offense. " "Non taken. That is why I became a searcher. " Everyone else was confused by what Andrew And Grover were talking about. Looking at our confused faces they motioned towards the book.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nanthan Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

" GO Percy! " Stoll brothers cheered.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course, it did. " Andrew commented.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Miss Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

Many of the gods and demigods snickered too. _Poor girl._

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

" Wanna bet. Five dramchas she won't be able to guess? " Travis challenged Andrew. " Sure, just so you know I am her oldest friend. I know her better than anyone. " Geover raised his eyebrow. " Other than Grover obviously. " "I know that but even I know she won't be able to even guess the answer. " " Let's see. "

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Travis's mouth fell open. "How did she knew?" " Because she is oblivious not stupid, idiot. " Andrew retorted opening his palm. Travis grumbled and gave him five dramchas. I looked around to see everyone looking at them with amusement.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

"GOD? HOW DARE... " " Shuush father. Mr. Brunner will correct her " Thalia reprimanded throwing a glance at Chiron. _Aah.. Now I get it what Andrew meant by that. _

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"See told ya. " Zeus narrowed his eyes.

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

" Eew. You say that when you are swallowed by your father. " Demeter said turning green. Even I couldn't help become a little bit green myself.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

" Pretty good summary. "

**Some snickers from the group.**

" What is there to laugh about ?" Hephaestus looked confused. " They are mortals. Who knows. "

**Behind me, Nathan Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Miss Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Mr. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

" Busted. " Stolls, Chris ,Apollo, Hermes and even Pan shouted.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

" I think like a goat. NOOOOO... "

They faked crying. " Umm, Lord Pan aren't you already a goat. ""..."

**"Shut up," Nathan hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

" Is that healthy? "I couldn't help but ask.

**At least Nathan got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

" Or Horse ears." Andrew commented.

That was when everything dwaned on us. " Mr. Brunner is Chiron? " Athena looked incredulously. "How did he even fit in there ?" She said pointing toward the Wheelchair. While the Leo said " Oh man, I thought he was someone cool. " When Chiron raised his eyebrow. " Not that you are not. I meant someother cool guy. You are totally cool. " Leo fumbled trying to justify himself. "Anyways to answer mother's question read the book. "

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

" Her typical anwer. " Clarisse said.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

" How is that a happy note, Chiron ?" Dementer raised her eyebrow. He blushed. " Typical .Chiron has no tact. Grover cannot lie. Poor Percy! How will you survive? " Will sang strumming an invisible guitar. Andrew laughed and said, " So true. You renember when Percy came to camp the first time she was half dead. " " And Grover was literally in a food coma. " Will finished. Grover blushed. " What is food coma. " Theasus asked. " Food coma means all he could say was food even though he was in coma." Clarisse replied making everyone chuckle at the satyr.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

" Mens are doofuses. " Atremis said.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Miss Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

" What? How? Is she my daughter. "Apollo asked. "Nope. She just guessed. "

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

" Well that is practically a half true statement. I have seen many thing but not everything. "

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

" Another typical Percy Jackson answer. " Piper joked.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It is for the best ,child. " Chiron said.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"Why don't you do those thing inthe camp instead of making Andrew teach us. " Chris asked.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a B- in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

" Well B-Day is not a bad grade.I always got D average. " Will commented.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

" I must have been. " Chiron said thoughtfully.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

Everyone threw suspicous looks at Zeus.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. ****We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Now they threw glances at both Posiedon and Zeus.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nathan Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"I hope she is not my daughter !" Hermes muttered.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Did it work. " Apollo asked curiously. " I don't think so. "Grover replied.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

" Any comments on her intelligence and I will use you as my practice dummy. " Andrew glared.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Laughter flooded in the room at the young satyr's comment.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"Wimp! " Ares shouted. " If you have a mom like hers, you will also want to do the same." Clarisse said rolling her eyes. "Who are you and what have done to our Clarisse! " Leo exclaimed pointing a finger at her. " Turn your finger or you will lose it forever." Leo immediately took his dinger away. "And to answer your question ,You will know when you will meet Sally. "

She said vaguely.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

" What is a motorized cafe table. " The ball turned into a chair and table set which looked movable using some technique. Hephaestus looked intrested.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nathan Bobofit appeared in front of me with his ugly friends—I guess he'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

The demigods and Pan looked murderous.

**"Oops." he grinned at me with his crooked teeth. His freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.** **"I still don't get it why you hang around this loser when you can come to me. "**

"Look who is speaking. " Aphrodite muttered.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"It never works. " Will stated.

**I don't remember touching him, but the next thing I knew, Nathan was sitting on his butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

" What just happened. " I asked confused. Athena's eyes widened.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"I think they are going to find about her parentage. " Grover muttered to Andrew. Andrew gulped. _Her parentage._

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

Silence was deafening when a flash of light lit the room...

**\--xx--**

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger but I was reading my favourite novel Nancy drew. (That's why my name is Nancy. ) That's why I couldn't help add it.**

**Anyways, I know I should have explained somethings more, should I say elaborately, but well this is Hestia's Pov and she is not exactly good with mechanics or maths.**

**Secondly, I know in the Heroes of Olympus Piper explained the reason why Aphrodite hangs around Ares more than Hephaestus.But seriously, If I follow that book to T, I won't have much drama to write. And I love a love triangle.**

**Third point. I am going to update this story every Thrusday. So good news for the followers and the favoriters.**

**Lastly who do you think came via this flash. Could it be a hero like Bianca or a villain like Octavian. Or some one else. Please review your answers.Stay tuned. **


	7. CHAP5 SPECIAL GUESTS AND SECRET REVEALED

**A/N**** I am seriously disappointed guys. No review. Even a bad one.**

**But I get it. I ****left for like almost a month. You guys will be soo angry with me. But pleeeaaasseee. This once. Forgive me. And ****Read and review. **

**\--xx--**

**Chapter ****5 : ****A Special Guest and A secret revealed. **

**Nobody's Pov**

Silence reigned in the room. Until suddenly light illuminated making everyone to shield their eyes. When it died, there standing in the middle of the room was a woman in a greek chiton. She was beautiful with long auburn hair and eyes which seemed to change colour. Most of the gods and the demigods of old thought her to be a daughter of Aphrodite but most of the future demigods knew better.

" Sally!! " Andrew exclaimed in surprise. Sally , looked at the boy in front of her in confusion, asked apprehensively " Who are you? And How do you know my name? " The future demigods looked confused.

"Don't you remember me, Thalia, To whom you told all about your daughter's baby stories ? " Thalia asked. " Or me,Nico, the kid you love to feed? " Nico grumbled but there was a smile a his face.

Sally, more confused then ever, instinctively tightened her hold on the bundle she was carrying. That was when everyone noticed it. Andrew narrowed his eyes at the movement. Thinking hard, he asked " Sally, Which year is it? " " Why it is 2003." Sally asked. " What the heck? You are from ,like 15 years from our time. " Leo exclaimed.

" Ok can someone explain what is going on. You guys are confusing me?"

Theusus asked scratching his head. Andrew, who had figured out the mystery turned to Sally and asked " Do you, by any chance , have a note or something. " Sally blinked at the unexpected questionand checked her pocket. She found a folded paper and handed it to Andrew. He opened it and read aloud.

**_Dear all the people present,_**

**_(I am getting tired of all these note writing. Seriously I have never written this many in my entire godly life, and that is something) _**

Everyone looked at Apollo amused while his sons Asclepius and Will rolled their eyes.

**_This women here is our very own Sally Jackson, mother of Penelope Persis Jackson._**

"Is my daughter famous or something ?" " Yep, so famous, I doubt there is a god or a monster who doesn't know her. " Sally paled at that.

**_Except she is from 15 years before the time the future demigods are from. In short, she is the past of the future._**

Everyone other than Athena and Andrew looked confused.

**_Ok, when you say it like that, it sounds confusing. I think I should leave it to her being from 2003 and these demigods being from 2018. _**

**_Also by now you would have found out about Percy 's Godly Parent. If not ask Andrew or any other demigod of future or even our dear Athena, if she is not busy reading her rusty books._**

"OUCH !!" came a shout from I am pretty sure you know whom. Everyone laughed even Sally cracked a smile but she looked a bit scared surronded by so many gods.

**_I give you a hint. The god is king of Sea and his name starts with P and... Ok the olympians next to me are shouting that they get it. So I am ending there_**

**_Lastly ,Apollo from past, I am pretty sure I have never asked you for help. I mean who has asked his future self for help. Dang, I could always boast about. _**

Apollo looked quite happy even after the assult to his manhood.

**_I wish you to check up on the baby bundle called Penny sleeping in Sally's arms to make sure time travel hasn't harmed her. If something happens both Posiedons are going to kill both Yours truely._**

At that Apollo jumped from his seat and went to Sally. " Can I take her for a sec. " Sally nodded reluctantly and shifted the bundle to reveal the cutest baby face ever with a shock of black hair and button nose. She was snoring lightly unaffected by her surronding.

Many females cooed while male smiled but the entire Sea and Underworld family, other than Nico and Hazel, sat there too dazed to do anything.

" Snap out of it Posiedon! You finally have a demigod daughter you always wished for. And all you do is stare like you have seen Echnida naked. " Hestia teased her brother making him out of his trance. He turned green at her words and said " Don't even dare give me that mental picture ever again. " Everyone laughed.

Even though some gods were a bit off by this new development. Hestia noticed it.

**Hestia's pov**

I looked around rhe room and noticed some of the gods were a bit sad. I knew why. I remebered the time when Zeus was newly leader of gods. He was a good leader and great lover, which most gods are, but a terrible father. All his kids from his several affairs , Olympians ,minor gods and mortals, were left alone to face the wrath of an angry Hera while he jumped from bed to bed. Which was one of the thing I absolutely hated about Zeus and Hera.

That was why after one such fight between Hera and Athena, where Athena was left injured, I came up with a solution. I asked my other two brothers to help and protect the young Olympians .

Hades denied it immidiately. I couldn't blame him. He and Zeus always clashed ,whatever be the grounds.

Posiedon, on the other hand , loved kids and agreed to the plan immediately. After that Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes and even Heaptatus visited Posiedon on daily basis, even went to stay in his underwater palace for summers. He would always stand up against Hera when she went ballistic against her stepchrildren.

Soon they all started liking Posiedon as a father. Which was very sweet because Posiedon cared for them too.

But every good thing has an end. By the time most of them grew up, they became quite distant with him. Always busy with their duties.I think they just took him for granted. What they didn't realized, and I think neither did I until it happened, was that Posiedon was also drifting away.

When he fell in love and announced his weeding soon after, I think even Hades and Zeus were not ready for that. Amphrithite was just a sea nymph, for father's sake. An Olympian marrying a nymph was unheard of.

But they pulled it off pretty good. Amphrithite was a good wife who loved kids as much as her husband. They even had a pleanty of them. She accepted all his kids hers or not. She even accepted the young Olympians. Apollo, Hermes and Heaptatus even accepted her back but Athena and Artemis couldn't do that.

Athena who cared about him the most soon became his worst enemy. She just couldn't let her grudge against Amphrithite down, which caused severe tension between her and Posiedon. It ended with them becoming bitter enemies. But I think animosity is more of Athena than Posiedon. He still cares for her deep down.

Artemis ,on the other hand , couldn't bear to become mortal enemy of her favourite uncle. Which was why she took on the silent treatment against him. Everyone,including Posiedon himself, thoughts it is because Posiedon is a womenizer while she is a virgin goddess. This is the reason Posiedon wanted a demigod daughter. Most of his daughters are usually crazy and a pampered princess, not that he love them any less. _He wants one like Pallas, his granddaughter. Stong, Fierce and can stare even an Olympian down. _

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize someone was calling me.

"Hestia, Hestia you in there. Or are you re-thinking about your virgin vows. " Posiedon teased. " I will never re-think about that brother. " I smiled at him.

Looking around, I noticed that everyone had settled down. Sally was given a seat next to Amphrithite's throne. Baby Penelope herself was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms. Andrew and Grover had also shifted next to Sally to give her company.

"Now that everyone has settled, I think we should begin with the re.. "

Odysseus, who was silent for quite long, coughed and asked " Sorry to cut you lady Hestia, " I waved my hand as sign of apology accepted ," But I was curious. " He turned towards Sally and continued" Why did you named first daughter of Posiedon after my wife. I mean I am certainly not Lord Posiedon's favourite ,as you very well know... " He faltered.

Posiedon himself looked quite annoyed. Before he could answer Sally spoke up. " I named her Penelope because I wanted her to become a stong and independent. A pearson who could weave her way out."

" Yeah don't remind me. " Grover muttered. " Wait, Penelope means weaver ? " Piper asked with a mischievous smile. " Yes , but why do you ask? "Andrew replied confused. Which changed into understanding. He blushed hard while the future demigods laughed hysterically. Even Andrew cracked a smile irrespective of the blush on his face.

" What is so funny about Penelope meaning a weaver. " Odysseus asked a bit offended. Everyone looked confused. " Don't worry, you will find out in the book. "

" Can I also ask a question? " Sally asked hesitantly. " Of course, you can." I gave her an encouraging smile. " Where is she? Why is she not with you ?" That question wiped the smiles off their face. " Aa aa.. " Andrew stammered for sometime ,making everyone anxious, until Grover blurted out " We had a war. "

Second time silence filled the room. Then Zeus said slowly as if the word was foreing to him "A war. What kind of war ?"

" Oh you know the regular mother dirt face rising... sent her babies to stop some bratty demigods... blah blah blah... " Leo muttered making the future demigodsto glare at him. He blinked realizing he just said what he was thinking and gulped.

" Mother dirt face... Oh my Zeus, Its Ga-Great grandmother again. " Athena exclaimed. The future demigods winced and turned to Andrew for help while the gods and other demigods looked surprised and worried for their future.

Andrew sighed and began " Yes it is true that Ga-Mother earth rose from her slumber ,but don't worry she went back to sleep too. Also don't worry, Penny is fine, she is just really tired and requires rest. So she is not with us. " All the demigods of future nodded their heads in agreement.

I got an impression that they didn't want to discuss more on this topic so I changed the topic. " Where were we? Oh yes we just began the first chapter. I think it would be better if we began now. Then we could at least do three more chapters before dinner. " I nodded to Athena to start reading.

**\--xx--**

**Notes**

**1.**

**When I said sea family it included Posiedon, ****Amphrithite, Triton and Posiedon's demigod sons .when I said The Underworld family Sky family, it meant Hades ,Persephone Hazel and Nico ( until specified) Zeus,Hera and basically all the gods and demigods present who are Zeus's children . I will get old If i name them all. Nah jk. I m lazy. **

**2.**

**Truth is I wanted to add the above story since I began. I mean I know it is not true in the real world but I just imagined it and it felt more right as I thought about it. Don't you think. I don't know. You tell me. What you think about this.**

**Lastly read and review**


	8. CHAP 6 VAPOURIZING TEACHER part 2

**A/N Hey ****,I am back. Firstly sorry for the tantrum I threw last week. My computer has a system that the review part is not updated until I read it on my Gmail. So I couldn't find your reviews and thought you didn't liked my story. Sorry.**

**So I loved all your views and even found one of my faults in the last chapter. The weaver comment. Why everyone was laughing when they found Penelope means weaver and why Andrew was blushing ?**

**I didn't realize you may not know the fact but Athena is also goddess of weaving. And like sons of Posiedon and water, Kids of Athena are also pretty good with weaving. So can Andrew/Annabeth, whichever version you choose. It was seen in the Mark of Athena. By the way ,I should have written spoiler alert before all this, but well no problem, I guess.**

**Back to the topic, so now I think you will get why they laughed. Kind of match made on a weaving machine. Bad joke? Hopefully they will not make you unfavourite this story. I promise I won't make more, Not that I have many, But still...**

**Read and Review. **

**\--xx--**

**CHAPTER ****6: Vapourizing teacher part 2.**

**Andrew's pov**

Mother began reading.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor Nathan was okay, promising to get some candies and Chocolate from the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me.**

I glared at the book when she talked about that idiot Nathan came. " Wimp! " Lord Ares grunted .

**There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

"That honey thing is creepy. " Lord Hermes shifted. " Does she still do it? " I asked Nico quitely. " Yeah, She does it. And it is still creepy. I could never get used to it. " Nico muttered to me so that no one could listen. I laughed silently.

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NOOOO... " Stolls shouted. " That is rule seven of the book ' how to become an excellent thief ' writen by Lord Hermes."Travis exclaimed. " You should never guess your punishment. " Conner said shaking his head wisely.

Lord Hermes looked proud until Lady Artemis busted his bubble" I am impressed. Hermes wrote a book. He knows how to write? Not possible, in my opinion." Lord Hermes glared at her.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

" That is our Percy. " Travis faked a tear," Anyone will think her as a daughter of Hermes hasn't Lord Posiedon claimed her. " Lord Posiedon threw a ferocious glare at Lord Hermes at whichhe gulped while Sally sighed. _Poor Sally. I wished, I could tell her that Percy being adopted by the Hermes cabin will be least of her worries. _ThenI look at baby Percy and my mind started thinking about my Percy. _Is she all right? What if she... _I couldn't finish the thought because it was too painful to even think about my life without her. It was like she was my soul, without which I could never survive much less live a day.

Piper nudged me bringing me out of my thought to present where the reading has begun again.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

" You are very brave, Grover. "Lord Pan nodded his head in approval. Reyna, Hazel and Frank looked at Grover as if he has grown another head. Jason muttered somthing to them and the relented.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

Pan, Thalia and I glared at the book.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

" Awesome. Can you do it for us." Conner exclaimed. Grover glared at the brothers and they shut up.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, Grov ," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nathan**** Bobofit smirked.**

I wanted to punch that boy.

**I gave him my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

We all shivered. " You should know she gets her stares from both parents. Sally and Lord Posiedon both are scary when they want to. "I stated. Now it was Gods' and the older demigods' turn to shiver. They knew wrath of sea was not something anyone wanted on his head. Posiedon looked smug at my announcement while Sally rolled her eyes.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

" Holy Zeus! She is her first monster! " Thalia excaimed. "Duh! " Nico retored.

"Wait, how did you know, unless... " " Unless her first monster was uuufff . " " a secret 'until' you read further." Nico completed Jason's sentence as he covered Jason's mouth wirh his hands. Jason glared at Nico.

**How'd she get there so fast?**

" Because, she is a monster! " Sally exclaimed worried for her daughter.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

" The counselor says that because they are either monsters or ignorant mortals." I repeated , remembering what I told Percy the firat time we met.

**I wasn't so sure.**

"Then don't go after her. " Lord Triton said with genuine worry in his voice.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

Several people groaned.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

" Umm What is a novel? " Athena asked confused. "And before you answer I have a few more questions First what is museum gift shop, candies, semester, a workbook, and how can you erase them, counselor and ADHD ?"

"Man, and I thought goddess of Knowledge would know everything ." Travis muttered next to me. " She will know everything of this century not about something that will be formed several thousands of year later. You loon. " I chided him.

My mother glared at him and then turned towards the ball. " To answer you first question, novel is a a fictitious prose narrative of book length, typically representing character and action with some degree of realism." It showed a few famous novels like Harry potter, Sherlock Holmes etc. " The ones you are reading is also a novel. The anwers of your second question is in the sequence you asked. "

It changed and showed Met's gift shop with several candies, t-shirts, toys and other advertising items.

The word Candies came up and it showed some packets of Candies along with an ad for gummy bears with a mother saying so sweet a kid wishes for more. Many of us were drooling at the pictures. " I want Candies too. " Lord Hermes and Lord Apollo shouted.

" I am sorry Lord Apollo and Lord Hermes. I can olny show you things , not present them to you." The aforementioned groaned.

"Third Semester. It is a half-year term in an educational institution, typically lasting for fifteen to eighteen weeks. " The ball stated, then showed a school with students entering for a new semester.

" Workbooksin the American education system aretextbooksissued to students. Workbooks are usually filled with practice problems, where the answers can be written directly in the book. " It showed a book filled wirh questions and answers. " I believe now you will understand Lady Athena what she meant by erasing notebook. "

"Counselor is a person trained to give guidance on personal or psychological problems." " Why would my daughter need a Counselor? " " The answer of your question is in my next answer. ADHDis a chronic condition marked by persistent inattention, hyperactivity, and sometimes impulsivity." " Wait a second, Why Percy has ADHD? " " It is given in the book, sir " I told Lord Posiedon when the ball was unable to answer the question.

" Last question. Why was Chiron not paying attention to my daughter. " Posiedon turned to Chiron for the answer. He shifted in his seat. " I believe I must have had a genuine reason for that which only my future person could know. " Lord Posiedon accepted the answer and waved at Mother to read.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a Candies for Nathan at the gift shop.**

" I doubt that ! " Nico gulped and shifted in his seat.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

" Oh, the irony. " Jason muttered.

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

" Wow, she is good at being bad. No witnesses. " Piper looked impressed. " Oh, you don't even have a clue. " Nico frowned. Now even Persephone looked woriedly at Nico.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

" For Dad's sake, Just seem the signs. She is a monster. How more oblivious this girl can get ?" Thalia exclaimed. " Ask me that question ?" Thalia snorted. Everyone other than us demigods looked confused but let it slide. That was when a thought occured to me. _What will happen when Posiedon will find out about Percy and I 's relationship. _I gulped.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

Mamy of us groaned. "Seriously! This is the 'first daughter of Posiedon. The strongest girl alive. Blah blah blah... I doubt she has a brain in her head. " Herculus laughed only to get glare from several of us.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing.**

The Sea family released their breath.

**I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

" Did I hear correct ? She is polite! And that to a monster? " Will blinked surprised. " Yeah, she loves to do things differently. " I laughed.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

" Get away with what? " Lord Hades asked confused.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

" Of course... " " Thalia, she didn't knew about Greek world. Cut her some slack. " I groaned.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Nico winced while Sally looked worried.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

" Seems like Farther agrees. " Hermes joked trying to diffuse the tension. Not that it worked.

**"We are not fools, Penelope Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

" Neither do we, Percy, neither do we." Sally sighed.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

" Awesome! I wish her to be my daughter. " Hermes cried.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

" Tom Sawyer is a novel. " I told my mother, " which I made her read even after all the objections. " I smiled remembering all the time I cuddled and kissed her when we read it. I stopped dreaming when Lord Posiedon and Lady Amphritrite narrowed theor eyes on me.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

" Holy Father! It is Alecto! " Hazel's eyes widened. Lord Posiedon looked murderous and angry at the same time while Lord Hades shifted in his seat uncomfortabley. Lord Posiedon turned towards his elder brother and looked dead in the eye. He asked silently, which felt more like silence before the storm " Why did you send one of your minions after my first demigod daughter even before she knew about this world ?" " Lord Posiedon ," I jumped in to save both Nico's and Lord Hades's hides ," I think It was not Lord. Hades's fault. " " Yeah, He was actually mislead. " Grover finished. Now it was Lord Hades's turn to glare. " You think I am fool enough to be mislead ." His eyes twitched at that while Grover cicowered in fear. " You will find about it in the book. " I stated calmly.

**Then things got even stranger.**

" How can they go even stranger? " Perseus asked confused.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a embellished hair clip , which was decorated with Aquamarine stones, in his hand.** **Which was strange for a male professor to have such a girly clip. ****Ughh bloody ADHD.**

We sighed in relief. That clip was a life saver for Percy. She will be safe. Looking at our relaxed position everyone looked even more confused then ever.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the clip through the air.**

" What ho! I Seriously? " Andromeda looked amusedly at Chiron who blushed.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Tension grew back again but I was not much worried. Knowing her, she could defeat the Fury with closed eyes.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the clip out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a clip anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Anaklusmos- Riptide. " Grover said with fondness in his voice. " That sword has saved her hide a lot many times than we can count. " " Wait, that idiot has Anaklusmos ? Does she even know how to hold it ? " Herculus looked mad that his sword was given to a girl. I became angry at his insults to my girlfriend and replied in a dangerous tone " Read further and you will see ?" My mother took that as a cue to begin again.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Everyone shifted forward in their seats to know what will happen next.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

" Does she really need do that honey thing? " Apollo asked. No one replied.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

" Naturally. How can you swing a sword naturally? Man, she must be an excellent sword fighter. " Theusus looked astonished." "That she is. but even I didn't knew her extent till now." Jason looked equally amazed. Clarisse ,Thalia, Nico,Will , Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Grover and I laughed silently at eveeyone else's expressions.

Most of them looked surprised at her strength. Lord Posiedon and family along with Sally , Artemis and Zoe had proud smiles on their faces which tugged deep in my heart and I looked away. Best reaction was of Lord Zeus and Herculus. They looked like every bit jealous insecure father son duo. Herculus even had a steam comming out of his ears. I smirked at him. He inturn glared at me and turned away.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

" YO HO.. GO PERCY " Sons of Hermes cheered.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

" Yep they must be. Alecto becomes even more cranky after dispelling them. " Nico shivered.

**I was alone.**

**There was a hairclip in my hand.**

" How is that possible? " " Mist, about which you will learn in the book. "

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

" Magic mashrooms. That sounds like an amazing idea for our next prank. " Travis thought while Conner and Chris nodded.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

" Nope! " Grover replied popping the 'p'

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

" Seems like someone is angry. " Hera said looking at her husband.

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nathan Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from his swim in the fountain, grumbling to his ugly friends. When he saw me, he said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr taught you a lesson."**

"Excuse me, Who? " Lord Triton asked

**I said, "Who?"**

He blushed.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nathan what he was talking about.**

**H****e just rolled his eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

We groaned "Grover ,should I repeat it. You are a very bad liar. "

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

" See. " Lord Hermes shook his head amd told his sons. "At the end of the day I want you to take an hour out and teach Grover to lie. Understood? " His sons nodded.

**"Not funny, Grov," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

" Seems like dad agrees with her again."

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, ****You found someone 's lost hair accessory and decided to give it to me.Very good, my dear. Very good. "**

**I handed Mr. Brunner the Clip. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at YancyAcademy. Are you feeling all right?"**

" Now ,Chiron knows how to lie. " Hermes exclaimed. "And Chapter one ends. Now who will read the next chapter? "

**\--xx--**

**And chapter ends. From now onward, I will try to complete one ppercy jackson chapter in one chapter of mine. Also if I forgot to explain something tell me in the reviews. Please. It is late night. And I don't wish to re-read the entire chapter. Also, as much as book worm I am, even I don't have enough strength to read it as I am half-asleep currently. So good night sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite... **


	9. CHAP 7 Old ladies knit a yarn part 1

**A/N** **Ok I have to admit Left alignment is a lot better than the center one. So cheers to the person who gave me this idea.**

**Idea reminds me , my eyes are carving to read your reviews. But this time they remained disappointed and it is not because of my malfunctioning android. Please please please review.**

**\--xx--**

**Chapter ****7 Old ladies knit a yarn** **Part 1**

**Theseus' s pov.**

First of all I can't believe I have a demigod sister. Damn it. Who is sooo cute. And extremely powerful. I will take the intelligence part with a grain of salt. She is smart enough to come out of a problem so which is all she requires.

But I don't like the way that son of Athena behaves whenever her name comes up. I don't know but my protective brother part tingles those times saying maybe they are more than just friends. And that is one relation I won't agree to.

Not because I have a feud against the goddess , We Sons of Posiedon are pretty bad at keeping feuds, but because I think she is too young for these things. Back to the story. "And the chapter ends. Now who is going to read next ? " Lady Athena questioned. "Let me read the next Chapter." Lady Hestia said excitedly.

**Chapter 2 : ****THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH**

"Another weird chapter ! Seriously? " Perseus groaned.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**

"Should I be worried about her mental health?" Father frowned

**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"Wait , How did that happen ? I don't get it ? " I asked confused. The demigods from future exchanged looks and then Andrew replied "I think tou should keep you questions for now and ask us in the end of the chapter ? That way the discussion won't be disturbed and we will complete the chapters at a faster pace. "I nodded at his suggestion.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"You are a psycho !" Nico commented .I narrowed my eyes at him. Even though I don't know what a psycho is , I still don't like the way they make fun of her.

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

"Fifteen Dramcha ,the reason is Grover ! " Lord Hermes asked Andrew. "I am son of Athena ,Lord Apollo. I know that Grover cannot lie to save his hide. Even though he did impersonate as a female Cyclops to save the same hide. " Andrew replied, mirth in his eyes. Everyone laughed at the blushing Satyr.

**But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"You really need those lying lessons ,Grover ?"Lord Hermes sighed massaging his forehead.

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"A lot of things were going on. And the thing that happened at the museum was just the beginning." Grover replied.Many of us paled.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"Oh my poor baby !" Lady Sally exclaimed worried for her daughter. Hercules and Lord Ares rolled their eyes. I couldn't help feel a bit angry at their behaviour.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

"Ok we got it, Father and Lord Posiedon are fighting. Now tell us the reasons, seaweed brain ? " Thalia huffed. "Umm Thalia, You are talking to a book. "

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Cs to Es. I got into more fights with Nathan Bobofit and his friends for pestering me . I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

Lady Sally winced and shook his head . I got the feeling that my sister had lot of trouble adjusting with mortals. " Don't worry Sally ,most of us have same cases."Will reassured her. "And it gets better with time."

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Lady Sally glared at the book so hard that it would have bust in flames any second. The future demigods ,other than Andrew ,looked confused. "What does that mean ? " "Old sot is a curse wor for old heavy drinker ." Andrew replied keeping his a straight face. Still a smile sneaked up on his face. We all laughed including Lady Sally .

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to YancyAcademy.** **Fine, I told myself. Just fine.****I was homesick.** **I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"She has a stepfather ? "Father frowned at Sally while the son of Hades asked "Paul plays poker ? " Lady Sally looked confused and turned to the future demigods for an answer "Yep ,Percy has a stepfather. More like two stepfathers."" The first one kinda vanished off the surface of earth , thanks to Sally and a little bit help from Lord Posiedon."" And to answer Nico's question. No Paul doesn't play poker. This is her first stepfather." Andrew and Grover answered in a sync.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend,**

"She is a very good friend. " Lady Hestia smiled. Grover grinned.

**even if he was a little strange.**

And the grin faded. "That is true too." Lady Hestia laughed along with everyone.

**I worried how he'd survive next year without me. ****I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

" She definitely can !" Chiron nodded. I could see in his eyes that he already liked her.

**As exam week got closer, Latin was one of the tests, for which I studied hard. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me.**

"Oh percy , You don't know how correct you are!" Frank winced. I was confused. Do they teach something other than Greek too in those schools ? And what in Hades is Latin ?

**I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.****The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.**

"How dare you throw that book ! " Andrew exclaimed. Thalia slapped him and retorted ."You are talking to a book? " Lady Athena gave evil eye to Thalia.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces.**

All the future demigods except Frank winced. _Seems like they all suffer through these problems._

**And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it . ****I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

This time the stoll brothers winced. Chris raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Prank gone wrong on Demeter cabin? " The shuddered. Everyone else chuckled at them. Lord Hermes glared at Lady Dementer who replied it with grin.

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**

"We all do, My friend, we all do " Will replied to the rhetorical question.

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat D I was about to score on his exam.**

" Someone is a teacher's pet." I commented with a smile. Andrew looked cross. "She never asked me for help when I taught her Greek !" Andrew huffed offended.

"Uh huh , Why is that ? Let me guess , isn't it because someone was not easy teacher on her ! and that someone even did things like made her a bait and frowned at her for comming even few feets near the person ? He almost disliked her to a fault without even a proper reason ? Am I not right Grover ? " Will asked the Satyr.

" There was a reason, Will ,there was a reason. It was that the said person had liked the said girl. Isn't it true ? "

Father frowned at that statement and boomed "Who is that person ,who dared to touch my percy? " Which was muffled by a squeal by Lady Aphrodite " Who is the person , young satyr ? Tell me ,tell me ,tell me!" She urged the to reply. Both Grover and Will loked as if they are caught read handed. Andrew ,hiding a smile ,replied " Book ! " We groaned but obliged.

**I didn't want to leave YancyAcademy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

" Teacher's pppeettt !!" Will sang.

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

"We too Grover . We are also worried about her! " Piper sighed with something which looked close to Sadness. _Why is she sad. Gas something happened my sister._

**I froze.**

Grover groaned. "She is going to eavesdrop us."

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"That really is a good reason !" Lord Hermes nodded."For you, no reason is also a good reason."Lady Artemis rolled her eyes. "That is true too." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

**I inched closer.**

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"**

"What are you sure of ?" Lady Sally asked.

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing her," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the girl to mature more."**

" Still waiting !" Thalia remarked. I couldn't help feel a bit angry at their behaviour

**"But she may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "**

"What is this summer solstice deadline?" Lady Athena asked. Jason , Piper, Leo,Hazel, Frank,Nico, Reyna and Thalia shrugged. "We were not there !" They replied while Clarisse, the stoll siblings , Chris and Will replied with" We were not told everything. Just that Andrew ,Percy and Grover had to go for a quest to save the world." Grover and Andrew remained quite.

**"Will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let her enjoy her ignorance while she still can."**

**"Sir, she saw her... ."**

**"Her imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince her of that."**

"Chiron is right at that. She has a hell of imagination. " Clarisse grumbled.

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"You didn't Grover!" Thalia sighed.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud**.

"Oh no, don't give youself away! Please save the Hermes's cabin's grace. Haven't we taught you how to be lightfooted and sleath. " The stoll brothers grumbled some more. I am starting to worry for my half sister more and more.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

"Good. Leave no evidence." The sons of Hermes nodded. "Damn, your daughter is so good." Lord Hermes told father with wiping away fake tears. "No, she isn't. " Sally replied glaring at the brothers who immediately sat upright with a caught-readhanded look on their faces. I couldn't help but laugh at them along with others.

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"Chiron, why are you out of the wheelchair? " Nico looked confused. Chiron shrugged.

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

"That means Chiron is Mr. Brunner. " Herculus stated stupidly. "Umm.. Herculus, Andrew just told us few moments ago that Mr. Brunner _is_ Chiron." Frank pointed out. "So what, I won't believe a son of Athena ,no matter how he is born. And you," he said pointing at Frank," how dare you not call me Lord. I am a god ! And I can kill you with a flick of my fingers."

None of the future demigods looked impressed. "Yeah , as if you are any match to any of us. Heck, Piper is enough to defeat you ,no offense Piper. " Clarisse sneered. "none taken." Piper rolled her eyes. Herculus looked betwen the two girl and then started laughing uncontrollably. " You...think..

.that...a... daug...daughter of Aphrodite...can defeat me... That so... so funny." He said in between his laughs.

" _Sit straight. _" Piper commanded. Everyone sat up straight. _Holy shit , She is a charmspeaker. And a strong one too at that. _I noticed many people were trying to resist it while the future demigods looked unaffected.

Hercules, on the other hand, stopped laughing and sat up straight as if in a trance. "_Slap yourself, Hercules." _She said. Hercules slapped himself. "_Slap yourself until I tell you to stop._" Hercules started hitting himself. _Poor guy._ And then ,_ Damn , that girl is powerful. _Hercules fainted with all the beating. Will, giving him a pitiful look, stood up and moved his hand over Hercules's bruises along with chanting under his breath and it healed. "He will wake up soon. Atleast till the will can read a few more chapters." He said motioning to Lady Hestia. She obliged

**A bead of sweat trickled down my ne****ck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

" Man, it must be terrible giving exams for same class so many times!" Chris patted Grover on his arm.

**"Don't remind me."**

"You got your answer." Grover replied.

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on the bed opposite to mine, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night. I** **guess , you should know that since I had no roommate and his was a ****heavy** **snorer so Grover usually came to my room to chat and study, for which I was always grateful of,**

"Thanks Percy, I knew you liked my company."

**Except that day.**

And his smile faltered.

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just... tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

"He can easily read you emotions , daughter of sea." Pan informed. Grover laughed uneasily. "I really wish I could say that ,but sometimes even I can't understand her. She really is her father's daughter." Father had a big fat smile on his face. Heck, even I couldn't help smile at that._ She is sooo like us._

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

" We didn't _thought_ you were in danger. You really were . What with Lord Hades minion after you and..." Grover faltered realizing he had said too much. " And..." Lady Athena urged, "And what satyr ? Don't make us wait."

"And Lord Poseidon and Lord Zeus were fighting. I remembered now. " " Wait , that happens all the time. It law of Olympus. Father and barnacle beard always fight. What is new in that?" Lord Ares snorted. " Unless", Lady Athena started looking back and forth

between Father and Lord Zeus," Unless Something big has happened , something like trozen war." Then as if an idea came to her mind , "Something like Poseidon stole Father's master bolt!!"

**\--xx--**

**A/N** **Ok my friends and followers and favouriteers so first question ,I know ,throughout the chapter Theseus called Sally 'Lady' why ? The reason is simple. Because she bore the first and only female daughter of Posiedon and his only demigod sister. So out of respect and cutesy, he is calling her 'Lady' and so will all the other demigods of past.**

**Secondly, not to be seen sexist but study says that girls are quite smarter than boys. So... That is that.**

**Third, How did you like the cliffhanger. Hehe this was totally a last minute idea but it is worth it. Also sorry, I tried to accomodate one chapter of the book in one of mine but couldn't do it. But I promise mother teaches bull fighting and Grover's lost pants will have one chapter. Hopefully. **

**Lastly, I know I should have updated this last week. But I didn't get any previews or anything from the update before that so I thought you were not able to catch up with me. So please tell me if I go with the weekly update or try to give more time befor an update.**

**Thank you**


	10. CHAP 8 OLD LADIES KNIT A YARN PART 2

**A/N Ok the Truth revealed. They found out Zeus's master bolt is stolen. Lets see what the reactions would be!**

**\--xx--**

**Chapter ****8: Old ladies knit a yarn part 2.**

**Apollo's Pov.**

To say that Posiedon was hurt would be an understatement of the year. Even I am not happy with Athena. How can she insult him just like that. He literally supported us when we needed it and now she is treating him like a trash. Blaming him for something he didn't do. Before I could put forward my thoughts, Andrew spoke up," No , Lord Posiedon did no such thing. The entire thing was a big misunderstanding between the big three which would have caused a three way war between them. As to who stole the bolt? Well it took us the entire quest and still could only find half of the truth. It was not until we returned did we found the culprit. So in short, Don't jump on conclusions that early otherwise you will regret about it very badly. "

I could see father gulping at Andrew's warning. I guess words of a son of Athena is not something you can take with a grain of salt. " I think we should continue," Hestia cleared her throat,

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.** **"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

Theasus groaned. "He didn't learned how to give encouraging speech even in future,did he?" " Nope ,Chiron sucks at those things. Contrastingly, Percy can give those even in her sleep. She is that good!" Nico admitted. " Yeah! How is ' lets burst some monster heads' inspiring? " Jason questioned.

We cheered 'Yay!' at him." You guys love those loong speeches like those presidents do, Our Percy know how to keep them short , precise and motivating ,Which what an ADHD- addled bunch of kids like. If you ever give one of your kind of speech... I think you remembered what happened. Don't you?" Jason made a face and I decided I don't want to know about that experience. Then a question came in my mind _Why are they talking as if they are of two different worlds?_

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nathan Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with his lips.**

"I am going to kill him!" Andrew muttered. I smirked._ Seems like Son of Athena has a soft spot for daughter of Posiedon!_

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."** **"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."****My eyes stung.****Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it.**

"Chiron you really need to practice those speeches." Amphritrite said gently. Chiron nodded" I will do my best!" It is hard to make Chiron uncomfortable.

**After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.****"Right," I said, trembling.****"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

"Of course you are not normal! You are first and only daughter of Posiedon till date!" Will replied. Sally smiled at him. _Her smile is soo beautiful_ then _Damn, if Posiedon heres he will castrate me!_

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."****"Percy—"****But I was already gone.** **On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.****The other kids were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents.**

"Oh Percy, if only you knew that your father is not just rich but also extremely powerful god!" Hestia muttered.

**Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"Welll ! In a way you are related to nobody. " I pointed out.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall."Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

"Well at least they are polite!" Hestia commented.

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"And I take my words back!" Hestia sighed. Sally gave her a genuine smile and I almost stopped breathing altogether.

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"Stalker alert ,Percy!" Conner exclaimed only to get his foot stamped by a pair of hooves. Poor kid groaned and Hermes winced.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased.**

"Sometimes I hate it when she can read us like a book!" Leo groaned.

**But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

" Uhhuu, Why do I have a bad feeling about it?" Hazel frowned

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"Grover nearly jumped out of his seat.**

Sally groaned. "She really has a big mouth? I need to teach her how to behave with others!" Everyone else laughed at poor Satyr's reaction while Grover turned red.

**"Wha—what do you mean?"I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

Hermes' s eye twiched. I guess he didn't like her confessing her crimes.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?""Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

"So literally everything." Grover replied.

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ...""Grover—""And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ...""Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**"

That is the understatement of the millennium! Here Grover. This is tour appointment recipient. Come at 8.30 sharp in the evening .Ok !" Travis said handing him what looked like a peice of parchment. Grover nodded glumly.

**His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island,****New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

**"What's Half—""Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy."Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me.""Why would I need you?"**

" You should not talk like that , daughter of Posiedon!" Hera grumbled with disdain in her voice.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"Atleast ,she admits when she is wrong." Hestia nooded without looking at Hera. This has always been Hestia's way of showing her disapproval towards Hera.

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

"She is very loyal. Too loyal, If you ask my opinion!" Athena narrowed hher eyes. Poseidon bit his lips to stop a sarcastic comment from passing through them. " Well, her fatal flaw is loyality. It saved her as many times as it caused her troubles. We have accepted her as she is." Andrew said nodding.

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me."Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

"Monsters! Banes of demigod's existence etc. etc. Take your pick" I replied.

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

Aphrodite turned green.

**The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice.**

My mouth watered. I waved my hand and a small feast came in the middle of the room. Everyone helped themselves with the food. Well ,Everyone except Grover who looked as if he will puke any moment. _He is acting weird._

**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

_Uhu .That is suspicious ! _I thought moving the grapes away from my mouth.Poseidon also looked wary now.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

Now everyone left their food and looked like they wished they had not eaten. "She saw the fates ! How is she not dead?" Will gulped. Andrew shot him a glare which was half angry and half worried. Then he turned towards the Satyr who was already getting angry glares from Posiedon.and family and several other gods and godesses. " Grroverr!!" Andrew looked as if he was ready to burst.

" Relax, Andrew and everyone. You have to see the obvious. The fates cut the thread of the same colour as is that of eyes of the person who is going to die. Isn't it. And Percy's eyes are sea green not electric blue." He reasoned

That made us stop and think about it. What he said was true. Percy has sea green eyes and the thread is electric blue , so whose could it be? "I think we will find about it sooner if we continue with the chapter." Everyone nodded.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching."Grover?" I said. "Hey, Grov—""Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?""Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

" Not funny Percy!" Posiedon looked as if he was having a fever.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

" Yes, yes get inside! Get away from them as soon as possible!" He shouted at the book. Athena rolled her eyes by looked concerned for him.

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

" She never listens to anyone, does she ?" He groaned when Andrew shook his head.

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla or my walrus of a stepfather.**

That made Poseidon smile.

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.****The passengers cheered.****"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

"Now that stupid metal box is working!" Theseus grumbled. _Like father like son._

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.** **Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.****"Grover?"****"Yeah?"****"What are you not telling me?"**

"Everything!" It was Thalia.

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"****"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, Grov? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"****His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.**

"Of course, they are much worse then a mousy Fury. " Athena said waving her hand. Hades narrowed his eyes at her for calling his fury mousy, but refrained from speaking ,as he didn't want to bring Posiedon's wrath on his head.

**He said, "Just tell me what you saw."****"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

"She really knows how to make a big and important event look like regular thing." " That's our Percy for you!"

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

Athena blinked not having thought a daughter of Posiedon to be so attentive.

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."****"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.****"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

"Has Lord Apollo of our time given us permision to hit someone?" Thalia asked me. " No ,he hasn't. " She refrained her blood lust with giving a murderous glare, which could make her Uncles proud, to Grover. _Poor Satyr!_

**"What last time?"****"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."****"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"****"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

"Ten dramchas , She keeps her promise!" I betted Andrew. He agreed." You know that I know her a lot better thatn you, Lord Apollo" He warned. " Yes I know but you just said her fatal flaw is loyality, isn't it ?" "As you wish." He shrugged.

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.****"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.****No answer.****"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"****He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

" Depressing much!" Nico commented. " Look who is saying!" Grover shot back.

"And the chapter ends." Hestia said closing the book.

**\--xx--**

**Ok so I have few announcements.**

**1\. I am sorry, but the next chapter Grover unexpectedly loses his pants will also be in 2 parts. Reason is in point 2.**

**2\. There was supposed to be some question answer rounds in this part but due to chapter becoming excessibely long, I couldnot include it. So that round is in next chapter. Also spoiler alert, Gods will find out about some of tue important things about the future, so keep tuned.**

**3\. My college is going to begin from 1st July, So I won't be able to update on thursdays.**

**4\. Relating to fourth point ,I will be updating both fanfics on Sundays and Saturdays. Starting with this Sunday,which is bonus for you, right!**

**5\. Lastly,I am sorry I couldn't update on Thursday because as I told you earlier , my classes are going to start so I went to by the books and copies required.**

**I rest my case. Amen.**


	11. Chapter 9 : The future is told

**Ok my dearest of all, My lovely and handsome readers , This is a BONUS chapter for you!!! Read and enjoy.**

**\--xx--**

**Chapter ****9: ****The future ****is told**

**Grover's pov**

"And the chapter ends." Lady Hestia said closing the book. At once the whole room erupted with questions.

" What are Planes?"

"How does these mortals not k ow about us?"

"Who are Romans? And what is Latin?"

"What is a skateboard ?"

It looked more like a normal summer solstice meeting except right now all the questions were towards us. These questions were so much that Lord Hephaestus's started making grinding noises similar to the once Percy described right now.

Everyone quitened looking at the ball as if it was an alien. Smoke came out of it and it died. " Oh for the sake of Hephaestus, you killed my father's ball ! " Leo cried jumping out of his seat and went to take a look at it. Lord Hephaestus joined him. The father son duo poked it ,checking its cables and other stuff.

Few seconds later, Lord Hephaestus took it ,and with Leo in tow, went back to his seat. Leo sat next to him and they started doing their mechanic work.

"Moving on, I believe it lies up to the new generation demigods to answer the questions!" Lady Hera ordered us. Andrew silently seethed at her Queenly attitude. "Sure. We will answer. Just ask all your questions altogether" I replied when Andrew didn't said something.

"Ok. Question 1. How come the mortals are unaware of us? Question 2. Who are Romans? What is Latin as they both seem related? Question 3. What is Skateboard, Planes and this book Cambridge guide to Greek mythology? Is it refering to us! Also what language is english? Where are these places 'Hiking trip to Switzerland' and ' Cruising the carribean'? What is Business card with fancy script? Who are Sasq- what the father those words even spell?" Lady Athena listed a bit irritated at not knowing about them.

We all shared a look.This_ is going to take time! _

"Ok sooo, Lets start with the question Who are romans and What is Latin?" The gods nodded. Andrew thought about it for a second and then started. " Let's see how we can explain this to you. If I am not wrong , we are around the time when Trozen war ended, right?" " Correct, We defeated Troy twelve years." Odyssey said, nostalgic.

I can see gods winced at the reminder of the great war." Uhu! Two years of Penelope's love and care it seems." Perseus nudged. Odyssey blushed. " Oh ,for father's sake , we have kids!" Thalia exclaimed covering Nico's ears as Piper did to Hazel. The old demigods gave us a weird out look.

"Continuing, If you remember,there was a son of lady Aphrodite and Trojan Prince Anchise,Aeneas. He and the remaining Trojan soliders sailed away to Italy. His descendents started another empire called Rome. Hence its people were called the Romans. It used to be a kingdom until the last kingLucius Tarquinius Superbus was overthrown through mutiny led by Lucius Junius Brutus. After overthrowing the monarchy rule, Rome became republic , which means ruled by people or their representatives. "

Reyna continued," Lucius became one of the first members of senate, which is a group of people, who are elected by people , and takes the decision on their behalf. Soon Rome overthrew Greeks," All the older demigods and gods eyes widened " which was pretty easy because the last of Greek kings were very weak. " Romans had same gods like the Greeks except their forms , names and importance changed in this Parthogen.

"Lord Zeus became Lord Jupiter" said god nodded his approval. "Lady Hera became Lady Juno" " Oh sounds good to me " Lady Hera beamed. Lady Dementer became Lady Ceres" " Sounds Healthy!" Said goddess smiled "Lord Posiedon became Lord Neptune, Lady Hestia became Lady Vestia."

" Lord Hades was named Lord Pluto. Lord Hermes , Lord Ares ,Lord Hephaestus and Lord Dionysus were called Lord Mercury, Lord Mars,Lord Vulcan and Lord Bacchus respectively. Lord Apollo remained, well Lord Apollo."

"As for goddesses, Lady Athena and Lady Artemis were named Lady Minerva and Lady Diana.

" In case of minor gods and goddesses, some were accepted in Roman culture while some didn't. Some Greek gods have Roman forms like Lord Herakles became Lord Herculus ,which is what we call you if you would have noticed. Similarly Lord Pan became Lord Faunus,Lady Amphitrite was named Lady Salacia and Lady Persephone became Prosepina.

Some gods were not accepted by Romans and their equivalent or similar gods were formed like Lady Enyo is a Greek goddess who doesn't have a Roman name. She is replaced by Lady Bellona. Lord Asclepius is similar to Riman god Vejovis. Lord Triton, well you don't have a Roman version or equivalent."

He shrugged it off as nothing. " It seems these Romans didn't have someone as great as me to make him messenger of sea or herald to my father? Huh!" He smirked.

" Other than your names , your styles also changed. Romans gods were more organized and militarized than Greeks." Lady Hera's eyes lit up. " No that doesn't mean they didnt sleep with mortals. The Roman demigods were in same no. as the Greeks ones. " She slumped back and glared at her husband. " Even most kings and leaders were descendents from gods. "

"So The major gods remained the same only their names were changed ,right? " Asked Bellerophon.

"Well," Jason drawled , not knowing how to answer that question. _Poor Romans, I am worried how Lady Athena will react to her status in Rome. _

Andrew cleared his throat " The powers of several Olympian gods were also altered." "Like?" Lord Zeus looked wary and gripped his throne firmly. " Most Gods and Goddesses have same domains of powers. You are the king of Gods in your Roman form too. " he told Lord Zeus.

" Lord Ares or more specifically Lord Mars ,on the other hand gained importance within Romans. He bacame one of their patron gods because he is god of War. But in roman form, he is less destructive and more strategic. " Lord Ares puffed his chest like a peacock. Frank had a is-he-my- father look on his face.

"Similarly Lady Bellona became goddess of warfare and battle strategy. She also gained importance in Romans." Lady Athena narrowed her eyes " Then what happened to my position as goddess of battle and strategy."

The Romans shifted in their seats. " You became goddess of wisdom, poetry, medicine, commerce, weaving, and crafts -" "What you turned me into a measly goddess of Crafts and weaving !!!" Lady Athena shrieked. " Weaving isn't that bad !" Andrew commented only to get a glare from his mother. " Listen to me, Ok, I know you are angry but anger loose wisdom. So cool down. And weaving saved me from _your _arc enemy , Arachne, so don't insult that craft."

Lady Athena was taken back by her son's rudeness and gulped. I could feel that Andrew was not only thinking about Arachne and his quest but also anout his time in the pit. I really wanted to help him but knew I couldn't. In fact no one could. Ever since Percy's coma state ,Andrew hadn't been the same. And most affected was his semi-conscious brain.

In Agro-2 and quests ,after returning from The Pit, he rarely got nightmares anout the place. It was as if his brain had blocked that entire journey , thinking it as a nightmare and forgotten it . But ever since the war has ended he is getting tons of nightmares of the pit. Recently, he is even getting some flash backs. It is worrying and no one has an idea how to help him. If only Percy was here!

" Ok ,I am not saying anything against my powers and position but still I-I-Goddess of Battle strategy is one of my important status. It is not fair for me to remove one of my powers?" I came out of the depressing thought by Lady Athena's words as she tried to pacify him and prove herself at the same time.

_Not fair ! My ass! You ,Lady Athena , are daughter of titaness of Justice and still don't understand the meaning of fairness. Unfair is the fact that all the enemies you made go against your kids. Unfair is the fact that Andrew found theAthena Parthenos and still had to suffer The pit. _I couldn't help but seethe silently.

Everyone in the room was silent. All the demigods from future were having same reactions as me. Andrew himself was biting his tongue to stop saying anything Percy-worthy. The demigods of Old were holding their breath. They didn't wanted to be in middle of a mother-son fight, much less between Lady Athena and Andrew.

Andrew took a deep breath to contol his temper and replied ,this time in a even tone " I am not going to comment on that topic. All I know is in future you will start liking them and even help them in quests. "

" And it is not just you who was more or less insulted. Lord Poseidon's Roman form Neptune is also under- appreciated. Romans hated Seas and never respected him. They feared him , yes, but for them his kids were bad news.

So was the case of Lord Pluto Lord Hades 's roman form."

Lord Hades waved his hand." I don't mind. Neither does Poseidon. We are used to be' under- appreciated', as you termed it , by other gods and mortals." Many gods and demigods of both time winced "It will make no difference to us if Romans like us or think of us as black cats. Right brother? " Yep, totally!" ,agreed , " as long as they treat my Percy properly, I don't have a properly."

Lady Athena slumped back in her seat as if she lost the debate , but smiled nonetheless , while Hazel exclaimed" Treat properly! She was once their leader." " Oh really, tell me more- " " Posiedon, stop being single minded and refrain your questions about your daughter, especially infront of me. Haven't we already reading about that ,brat? " Lord Zeus grumbled. Lord Poseidon rolled his eyes at his brother and mouthed Hazel _later. _Lord Hades hid a smile.

" Back to the questions. You asked why the people of our time didn't know about you and thought of you as mythology. So when Rome was gaining attention, there was other cultures emerging in middle east.

So here is the fact you us the world consists of Europe, Asia and some parts of Africa but for us world is beyond that." Andrew turned to Leo, who was now sitting on his father's armchair , and asked, " Is its moniter and microprocessors still working?" "Yes ,it is. Only the cables connecting to the sound system, the entire sound system have been destroyed due to overloading. Also some wire of central processors is also hamed because of the short circuit. Due to that the main memory has been erased . Lastly ,it cannot propel or transform either. As the propeller and transform unit are also damaged. Damn ,if only I had my trusty keyboard." he rant. " Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. " So what is working???" Lady Hera asked annoyed by his rant. " It can only show you pictures and do nothing else. " He replied without even looking at her.

" Then show me a world map." Andrew asked unaffected by Leo. Leo nodded and typed something. Secinds later, a world map appeared from the ball. " This is our world with seven continents Asia , Europe, Australia, Africa , North America and South America. " He informed them pointing to each one." The present day demigods live in North America in the Country, United states of America or U.S.A. " Leo zoomed to the USA. " The greek demigods live in the New York city" Leo zoomed to the said city" and Roman ones in San Francisco. " he showed San Francisco.

" Now currently we are in Greece. Greece was defeated by Roman empire. As I told you earlier there were new religions forming in Middle east. These new religion were monotheistic. Meaning for them there was only one God. Unlike us with multiple gods.

These were Jews ,Christians and Muslims. They fought with each other and with Romans. The Christians were most prominent amongst them. While Muslims went towards the Asia, the Christians attacked Europe. They defeated Romans ,ending their realm. They took the western civilization and moved over the entire Europe. They colonialized and divided into countries. Then when the new continents, Americas, were found, they went amd settled down there. Same went for several Asian countries and Australia. Soon Christianity became the dominant culture all over the world, except few Asian countries." Leo was simply typing and a pointer followed Andrew, showing them changes and how Christianity took over the world.

The gods and older demigods were stunned and a bit sad that our religion would end in a few millennia. " But defeat of Roman was not end of this culture. What was not known was that the western civilization was firmly attached to Greco-Roman culture. So wherever these Christians took the western civilizations, the gods followed. And where there are gods, there are always..."" demigods!" Hera finished in disdain while others looked

relieved that they will not vanish.

Lady Amphitrite asked Sally, " Wait , Are you a Christian too?" Sally looked guilty and nooded hesitantly. " It is not Sally's fault. Most of us are half-Christians. Well with the exception of Piper. She is native American. They were tribes native to the continents America." All the Gods nodded in approval.

"Now here is your answer to the question Why did the mortals not know about you? There is a power called mist, due to which mortals see things only they can understand without them knowing about this world. It is like a shield for us but it can also be a curse sometimes. Like you saw with Percy. She remembered Mrs. Dodds but no one in her class did. So she became an outcast. The first reference of mist comes in the book The Iliad by a poet Homer. He was a son of Apollo. "

Lord Posiedon didn't look much happy about his daughter treated like an outcast.Then as if a light bulb switched on over his head, he asked" Wait , then how come Sally know about us being real ?" " I was coming to that before you interrupted me ! There are a few mortals who can see through the mist. They are termed as clear sighted mortals. Sally is one of them. That's why you noticed her." " How do you know that ? " " Percy. She told us everything. She loves to talk about you. " Piper told Sally. Sally beamed with joy.

" Now ,you asked about Cambridge guide to Greek mythology? Yes due to the mist , mortals think you are a mythologies. To explain rain, seasons , names of places etc. Leo show the book." Leo types again and a picture of the same book pops up. None of the gods looked happy about being called myths but they accepted it as their fate.

" What was next. Yes , What is Skateboard and Planes. Skateboard a short narrow board with two small wheels fixed to the bottom of either end, whichis ridden in either standing or crouching position, propelling ourselves by occasionally pushing one foot against the ground. " Leo showed a picture of a kid riding a skateboard.

Planes. Planes are mortal vehicles which can fly.it is a powered flying vehicle with fixed wings and has weight greater than that of the air it displaces. " Leo showed a picture of a plane moving.

Lady Athena and Lord Hephaestus looked like their eyeballs would fall out of their sockets anytime soon. " What are left? Yes , English is a Christian language. Which we speak in day to day lives. Hiking in Switzerland

\- Leo show them Switzerland - hiking means taking long walks across the countryside . Cruising in Caribbean- Cruising means travelling through sea ina luxurious ships and Caribbean is a sea. Leo! " Leo did his bidding showing stuff Andrew was telling them.

" Also show them a business card with fancy script. It is like a introductory card. You will understand it better whenyou see them. " Leo showed them some cards. " But fancy script are so hard to read for demigods. Why do they keep it like that. " Sally asked. " That is our Camp director's sadistic ways to torture the demigods!" Conner exclaimed. " Then who is your Comp director?" "You will see!"

" Lastly Sasquatch and Godzilla. Sasquatch is another name for bigfoot. It is a large, hairy, ape-like creature resembling a yeti, supposedly found in north-western America." Lady Aphrodite looked ready to faint again. " Godzilla is nothing but an imagination. It is a monster which is large enough to be a whale and looks like a gorilla. It is actually compared to Typhoon sometimes. "

" There you are all questions answered. Now shall we continue?" " No! We want to know how is your culture? How people treat each other?" All the future ones groaned. " Let's keep that question for next break, Ok! Right now, Andrew must be tired of speaking. Also I think we should ask questions where we wish to not at the last of the chapter. It will be lot more easier." Lady Hestia told everyone. Now who will read ? Yes Hera will ,won't you dear !" Lady Hera grumbled but took the book eventually. She read...

**\--xx--**

**Ok, So sorry I wanted to write the whole story from end of Greece to 21st century explanation and some part of Grover looses his pants in same chapter but I realized that the the explaination is quite large. If you know what I mean.**

**Also ,if you think this made me a mythology and mechanic geek. Then ,yes that is who I am. No turning back.**

**There is a surprise in next chapter. Which is related to many review I have gotten on that topic.**

**Lastly Sorry if I posted it a day late but I had a few chores to do on sunday. Hopefully no bad feelings ,right.**


	12. Chap 10 Grover looses his pants part 1

**A/ N**

**Chaseandrew : How was you first week of semester.**

**Me : Boring , I had no classes as professors were busy making scedules and doing other professor-y stuff. It was more of a fun week. Week after holidays and before college. I-**

**Chaseandrew : (Threateningly) Good ,good. Now tell me when are you bringing my beautiful Penelope coming in the past? **

**Me : (Jokingly) My own cat dares to meow at me! Go, I won't bring her in the story. I will bring her soul, saying she didn't survive the Giants war. Then what will you do ?**

**Chaseandrew : Nooo! Please, don't kill my Penny.**

**Me: Don't worry. I am just joking! Your Penny will come with a big boom. Just read and review.**

**Chaseandrew: Awesome. (To the audience. ) You too ,Readers . Read, review and hope this evil writer doesn't harm my Penny.**

**\--xx--**

**Chapter ****10: Grover looses his pants.**

**Odyssey's pov**

Honestly ,I like this demigod Penelope. Not just because her name is same as my lovely bride but also because She is quite brave for a girl. And kind hearted too. _Just like my beautiful Penelope. _My mind supplied. Anyway, I am still confused why a daughter of Posiedon was named after my wife. But I am smart enough not to raise that question.

Everyone is so overwhelmed by what we are told about future. At the same time there is also excitement in the air. Think , If we had these planes, I would have reached my family within days. _If only..._

Back to the topic, Lady Hestia asked cough* Ordered *cough Lady Hera to read the next chapter. Not that I have much love for the Queen. I mean, she loves Penelope because of her tactics to save our marriage but here is the fact. If Lord Poseidon could hinder my quest back home just because I h then why can't Lady Hera help Penny get rid of all those fools. Talk about priorities. I huffed. Bellerophone ,who was sitting next to me , raised an eyebrow. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned towards Lady Hera to listen.

**Chapter 3 Grover unexpectedly-**

" Wait a second, Hera, I just remembered something. Hephaestus, tell your son to send a message to future gods and send some Roman demigods too. I wish those demigods too should get a chance to read _about_ daughter of Posiedon." Lord Hephaestus glared at his father as his son gulped and looked at Andrew.

I felt something brewing between them.

Finally, Andrew spoke up," Lord Zeus, there are Roman demigods between us _but_ they used their parent's Greek names to introduce themselves as not to confuse you. " Lord Zeus looked a bit annoyed at intrusion but nodded in understanding.

" You are not Roman , are you ? " Lady Athena asked Andrew. He shook his head. Lady Athena looked relieved but didn't showed it in case a problem might arise between her and her son. I can see that she loved the concept of having kids and still staying virgin. She was already trying to please her son.

" Then , they should introduce themselves with their real parent." All the future demigods nodded. Jason came up first, " I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." " So you had two kids in both forms with same woman. HOW DARE YOU!" Lady Hera went off like a arrow left from my Bow. Lord Zeus cowered in fear which was second time in a day. _Wow , I am happy Penelope is not short-tempered and a whole lot cultured then Lady Hera._

Hazel stepped forward to save Jason from further embarassment." Moving on, You know my name so I am not repeating it. I am daughter of Pluto. Lord Hades smiled at her while Lady Persephone burned with jealousy. Nico hid a smile.

" My self Frank Zhang, Son of Mars and descendent of Posiedon. " Frnk told us. "So you are both a Roman as well as a Greek?" Frank nodded at Lady Athena. " Interesting!"

Reyna stepped forward. " You know my name. My mother is Lady Bellona. She is Roman goddess of war similar to Lady Enyo. To avoid confusion ,I had to use your name ,Mylady." Reyna apologized to Lady Enyo. Lady Enyo waved away her apology.

" I was just here to see your capability as daughter of a war goddess like me and your prowess in inflicting war not to read these boring books about some bratty demigod." she replied nonchalantly waving her hand. " Now that I know you are not my daughter, you saved me from this meeting. Now if you give permission , I wish to leave. People of Athens are sacrificing in my honour. I wanted to attend it." Saying that she left the hall beforeanyone could say a thing." She is your daughter!" Lady Hera muttered to Lord Zeus who rubbed his forehead.

He cleared his throat, "let us begin." He waved at Lady Hera. She read

**Chapter 3 : Grover unexpectedly loses-**

A shrill cry of a baby rang in the room. Everyone turned to the source to find Lord Posiedon trying to hush baby Percy down, who has quite good vocal chord as she kept on crying. " Quiten the baby, Posiedon!" Lady Hera half shouted at her brother who in return gave her an angry look.

Lady Sally took the baby from Lord Posiedon, and tried to sooth her. She quitened. "Seems like Lady Hera woke up poor baby Percy with her voice." commented Bellerophone next to me.

Sitting up, in her mother's lap ,Baby Percy looked around the room and for the first time everyone saw her properly. _Holy Styx, Penelope suits her. _I thought looking at the Percy's doe like sea green eyes and black hair. _No doubt many men will fall for her beauty when she will grow up. _And then,_ No doubt even son of Athena couldn't resist her. _

She gave a happy cry and the mood of entire room suddenly changed. Most gods smiled at her and goddesses cooed. Even Artemis cooed which was another first. _Today is the first of many things. _

Andromeda went to sit next to Lady Sally and started playing with Percy. The most prominent change was with the future demigods. They looked like someone has switched a happy lamp on their heads. They were smiling at the laughing baby and looked more relax then ever.

" I think ,I should continue." Lady Hera said annoyed at not being the center of attention anymore.

**"Chapter 3 : ****GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS**

She looked around when no one interrupted her. " What? read it ! We don'thave forever." Lady Amphitrite replied, looking up from her place next to Lady Sally and Andromeda where, she had shifted to play with Percy. Lady Hera glared.

" What are pants?" "It is a clothing of our time which is worn below the waist. Leo show them a picture." "sure." Leo showed a picture of a cloth worn below waist which had two slits for the legs. It looked weird and uncomfortable." Isn't it uncomfortable? " " No in our time most people wear these pants. And it is quite comfortable."

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"What !" Lord Apollo shouted. " HHow could you do that Percy?" He grumbled giving Andrew the dramchas. Baby looked up at Lord Apollo, when he said her name, and gave him a innocent smile. He melted instantly.

**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead woman, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"**

"Good thing you are not my friend !" Leo sighed dramatically, " Otherwise I would have gone mad !" _Future demigods are weird._

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom.**

Andrew ,Thalia and Nico tried to control their chuckle.

**Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

" She doesn't live there anymore." Andrew informed , lost in thought. " And how would you know?" Lord Posiedon asked suspiciously. Andrew gulped as blood drained out of his face " I-I know her house because... she told me and Grover about it. " He nodded. Lord Posiedon didn't looked convinced but agreed.

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

" Amazing!"

" Awesome!"

" Brilliant cook!"

" Umm, Nico that is not one word." Thalia pointed out. " So what? I looove Sally's cooking. " Lady Sally blushed at all the praises.

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world,**

" Excellent answer!" Nico poked his tongue out at Thalia. " Very mature!" She shot back.

**which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.**

Lord Posiedon narrowed his eyes.

**Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five,**

" Zeus!" Lord Posiedon looked accusing at his brother.

**and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist,**

"What is a novelist?" "A person who writes novel and stories." Came the reply , surprisingly from Lady Sally.

**so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

"What is a diploma?" Andromeda asked . " A diploma is a sort of laurel which shows that you are qualified to do your job. Like a diploma in literature qualifies you to be a novelist. " Lady Sally answered.

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

"Awwww." Lady Aphrodite squealed so loudly that I almost lost my hearing senses.

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

" How dare you break the rules and visit your daughter ?" Lord Zeus thundered. " Atleast he visited , Father. Nico used to live in the underworld? What did you do to show you cared?" Thalia asked angrily. " Left me and my brother with a drunk! Gave away my baby brother just to please that dragon of yours ! The truth is that they are better fathers than you !" She hurled accusation at her father on after the another. Lord Zeus looked genuinely guilty. But he refrained from speaking as Lady Hera looked ready to explode any time.

A few moments passed and Thalia settled down. Baby , sensing the tense atmosphere , got down from her mother's lap and crawled towards Thalia. She raised her hands for The older girl to pick her up. Thalia picked her up and set her in lap. Percy smiled up at the daughter of Zeus and the tension vanished. It is surprising how well Percy controlled the emotional atmosphere of the room.

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

" I already like you Sally! A lie but not a lie. You are truely my type. If you were not already Lord Posiedon's lover." Lord Hermes added the last part when the forementioned sent him a glare.

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

Lady Sally commented " For a mother , their kids are always the most lovable, easy or not. " " So true!" Lady Hestia, Lady Amphitrite and Andromeda nodded. Lord Triton turned red while baby Percy giggled.

**Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.** **And you don't want to know how I _know_ that smell.**

" I don't even wish to know what they even are?" Lady Artemis shuddered.

**\--xx--**

**A/N Small chapter isn't it. Don't worry. Next will be a long one. I promise**

**Ok so I should clear somethings. In the beginning, I added Lady Enyo because I thought of giving her and Reyna some bonding. But then I read about her and found out that she is not similar to Bellona in many ways. Bellona is strategic but Enyo is all more destructive like Mars and Ares. So this was my way of ditching her. Hopefully , you won't miss her much.**

**Secondly , All the future demigods were happy to see Percy so carefree. Also no baby Percy doesn't have any special powers which can control everyone's emotions. It is just general baby effect. Babies are so innocent creatures that even their smiles can light up the whole universe. And they are also soooo cute!**

**Lastly happy next week ! Bye.**


	13. author's note

**Note**

**Hello , I know you would be waiting for my updates on the stories but truth is I am soo busy these days what with my second year of the college in full bloom. I am and will not able to update the stories. Dont worry , I am not ditching it. My next update will be released by - lets see- by 11th August, it is Sunday. Hopefully, by then I will be able to adjust my college timetable with my own and create some space for the update writing. I am really sorry for wait but you know what they say Patience is the key element of success. Till then bye**


	14. chap11: Grover looses his pants part 2

**A/N Sorry I couldn't update for last four weeks . My college started it all became so hectic ,I almost forgot about my fanfictions. They were pretty hard weeks but don't worry, from now I will try my best to upload them timely. Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**\--xx--**

**Chapter ****11 : Grover looses his pants part 2.**

**Sally's pov**

Even though, I am sad to know my daughter's future is so tough, I still love the way her friends acted around her. These are her true friends. I am so happy for her. I knew from the beginning that Percy was going to have a hard life , which all demigods have, but with friends like them I am sure she will survive and lead a happy future.

Right now my baby was sitting on Thalia's lap as Grover and Piper played with her.

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.****I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

"Excuse me!!" I exclaimed. I can't believe I will be living with this man. That is not the way a decent man.

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

"He DARES to ask a twelve year old for -" " Wait , what is cash?" Asked Lady Artemis " Mortal money." Leo supplied not looking up from his work." "he dares to ask a twelve year old for money!!! That scum is DEAD!" Lady Artemis's eyes glowed in anger. I looked around to notice that most of the gods and demigods were throwing draggers at the book with their eyes.

**That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes.**

"What is a thrift store clothes? Is it some new fashion?" Lady Aphrodite excitedly asked. " No a thrift store is where people buy second hand clothes. Aka the clothes are already worn by someone. But when that 'someone' doesn't need those clothes anymore they sell it a thrift store for other people to buy." Leo explained.

" My mom used to buy our clothes from there." Leo added at the questioning glances from the gods. " So did we , when we were on run." Added Thalia with a nod.

_When they were on run? Why were they running? _It was not just me who was cconfused at her words because Lady Artemis asked " Why were you on run? Were you being chased by monsters? " " You will find it in the story, Lady Artemis!" Grover explained.

**He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something. Yuck!**

Lady Aphrodite looked green.

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer.**

"THAT WALRUS DARES TO DRINK IN MY HOUSE!" I Thundered. I most probably would have looked murderous and a bit scary because most demigods and even some gods shifted away in their seats.

**Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that "our secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! oh_

_my_! Red hot anger flared in my chest. _That fat no good man dared to hurt my baby. _Then another thought occured in my mind. _I allowed that man in our life. I allowed him to hurt my bady! oh my god ! I became what I feared the most , a terrible mother! _

I didn't realized until ,I felt a hand on my shoulder , that I had tears in my eyes. I looked up to see Grover standing there with Percy in his arms while everyone else was silently watching him. future demigods looked sad and , was that guilt. Heroes of old and most gods were angry. Posiedon himself looked murderous but he was avoiding my eyes. I felt what he thought_ I am guilty._

Turning towards Grover , saw him giving me a disapproving look. " Don't be guilty, Sally! You did what you thought was best for her. Gabe's smell masked her demigod scent , protecting her from monsters. " My eyes widened and everyone looked surprised." You could not have guessed him to be a douch bag from his smell. "

" Yeah! If smell could tell about a person's behaviour, Aphrodite cabin would be sweetest kids in the world. " Piper and Lady Aphrodite huffed and glared at Andrew. Everyone else laughed or smiled and just like that tension was out of the room.

Grover continued in a low voice next to me," And the life of a demigod is not easy. Thalia and Jason themselves had a drunk for a mother who gave away Jason to Hera when he was just a baby . Andrew's father didn't knew what to do and ended up treating him badly. Piper's father is an actor who rarely has time for her. Leo... well Leo's mum died in a fire which was done by Hera.

Each one present here has a past, just like Percy has one. But the difference between them and Percy is you. You are the reason why she fights honorably even against a monster. She stayed on the good side. Even her enemies respect her. It is because of you that she is Percy. Gabe was nothing. The bruises and pain he gave her were nothing. As long as you are there , happy and alive for her. " Grover smiled and me and squeezed my hand in support.I nodded in understanding.

Everyone was looking at us in question but I nodded at Lady Hera to continue.

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

Goddesses wrinkled their noses.

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.****"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change.**

" Someone is smart for a being so smelly!" Nico commented.

**Somebody expects to live under this roof, they ought to carry their own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The girl just got here."**

" Well, atleast there is someone who has a heart !" Lady Hestia commented.

**"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

" I think I said it a bit early." Lady Hestia said pitily. Then she picked up Percy from Grover and put her in her own lap. Percy happily babbled and started playing with goddess's hair.

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

" Done! " Hermes shouted gleefully.

**"Your report card came, brain girl!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"****I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study."**

" Why do I feel , the word is being used as an insult here."

**He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

"That is our Percy, the most sarcastic person in the world. " Travis cheered. Percy simple gave him a crooked smile .

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Penny?"****She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

" A true daughter!" Lady Hera commented jealously. " A true mother!" Lady Artemis replied curtly making the fore mentioned glare at her.

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

I blushed at her words. I was so happy to find that my baby loves me so much.

**"Oh, Penny!" She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

"Yummm!" Male Demigods and Thalia liked their lips in thought of mist probably sweets. Suddenly there was a loud rumble. Turned out it was Percy's stomach. _She must be hungry. _It made several people to laugh as Posiedon declared, " we will have lunch after this chapter."

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her baby girl doing all right?**

Lady Aphrodite and Demeter awwed at that.

**I was happy with the way she was literally smothering me but I didn't tell her to lay it off.**

**I was really, really glad to see her.**

I smiled at the book.

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

**I gritted my teeth.**

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

" Would a teacher work?" Chris asked teasingly only to get a punch on his shoulder." She is not the Sally of our time to know its meaning?" _Did I marry a teacher! _

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at YancyAcademy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nathan Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

" Okay! " Will turned towards his friends and said, " Refrain Percy from sounding upbeat when she tells about her quests. She becomes delusional! Gods help us, if she ever described Medusa as Lady Aphrodite or minotaur as a cute calf! " Roar of laughter ecoed in the room at the son of Apollo's comment.

**Until that trip to the museum ...**

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

**"No, Mom."**

" Don't lie to your mum!" " Hermes, are you all right! " " Yes, I am Atry but even a god of lies also know that _good _mothers are excellent lie detectors."

**I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

"See!" I pursed my lips.

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

**My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

**"Three nights—same cabin."**

**"When?"**

**She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

" That is because he wasted all!" Thalia muttered

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

Poseidon growled from his seat at Gabe's appearence.

**I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

" That must be hard for percy. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!" Clarisse raised an eyebrow.

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

" Of course she is, You pig!" Lady Hera shouted.

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

"He better!" Posiedon warned.

**"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

"Oooh bribery! I like that" Lord Hermes gave me a thumbs up sign.

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

" You have a budget on your clothes!" Lady Aphrodite looked horrified.

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

"Do that , do that , do that!" Most demigods cheered.

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

**Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

**"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

"Idiot!" Many people muttered.

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

**He went back to his game.**

**"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

" You knew about percy being a demigod even before herself didn't you?" Piper asked suspiciously. I nodded my head sadly.

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip. I had nothing to do so I changed also and went to help her.**

"Yum! If someone can cook better than Sally is Sally and Percy together. Oh I am jealouse of Gabe now!" Nico commented.

**\--xx--**

**Do you think Grover was a bit cheezy in his conversation? I don't know. I thought it was fitting as him being Percy's oldest friend , her protector and knew almost everything about her. Also, there was no proper Grover and Sally conversation in the books so it was fitting to add one her. Sorry for the little angst part, I have been watching game of thrones rerun on hotstar so it kind of got me.**

**Also sorry for the chap being a bit short. I couldn't give it much of my time. Next update next sunday.**


	15. Sneek peak: Intruder Alert

**Hello everyone, Long time no see Huh! I know classes were hectic and I couldn't update my fanfictions so here is a sneak peek for all the readers.**

SNEAK PEEK

Hazel's pov

We all were sitting around the dinning table in Olympus eating a very late breakfast. Most were chatting about the happenings in the book. While others aka Lord Hermes , Travis and conner , were talking about some new prank. Nico who was sitting next to me was trying to disappear from a glaring Lady Persephone. Atleast being daughter to Pluto saved me from her warth.

Baby Percy was sitting in Lord Posiedon's lap babbling somthing to which her father was listening intently. It was so endearing , I would have cooed at them had she not reminded me of her fate in our time. Truthfully I want to stangle Percy of our time for her impulsiveness and idiocity. _Who taught her to butt in others' business ?_

I was so lost in my thoughts that i didn't notice the brightness until it was too late...

**A/N**

**Ok everyone guessing time. Who came this time a friend ? A foe? or someone else?**

**I know you were thinking I ditched it. But no i didn't. The truth is all in between my classes i would write some scenes on how to update the story when my holiday will begin. Hence, now that it is winter holiday, the I am baaaccck!**

**Also be sure the sneek peak is for future chapters. **

**Lastly i am not sure when i my next update would as i don't have a proper schedule right now. Hence stay tuned !**


	16. Chap 12 :Gifts

**A/N Hey ! long time ,no see. How are you ****all. So my birthday recently passed and this is my gift to you and in the chapter there are my gifts for the big greeco roman family of Mr. Riordan to whom goes my second biggest hug. Biggest goes to all the readers and commentor(Hopefully it is a word!) for their valuable inputs and support. **

* * *

**Chapter : 12**

**Gifts**

**where we left the story...**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip. I had nothing to do so I changed also and went to help her.**

"Yum! If someone can cook better than Sally is Sally and Percy together. Oh I am jealouse of Gabe now!" Nico commented.

**Nobody's pov**

" Ok everyone! I have a feeling that you all are hungry ,aren't you?" Hestia asked. All the new demigods nodded. She waved a hand and several dishes appeared along with a row of plates. Everyone helped themselves with food and . **(A/N I am starting to feel hungry just by writing it.)**

After the lunch break was over, everyone went back to their seats.

Suddenly the ball started to glow and moved in the middle of the room making all the gods and old demigods to jump in alarm. Posiedon even tried to shield Percy, who was trying to climb all over him to see the object.

"Leo! What did you do now?" Piper asked him exasperated and not at all impressed by his tricks. "It is not my fault. " He said looking closely at the ball. Then he howled and said " ooo-yah someone is trying to contact us from the future. Most probably to tell everyone how awesome work i did on the ball!"

"No Leo I am not calling to tell that and would you please mind removing the cover!" A metallic voice sounded. "Dad! " Leo huffed out and slide out the cover and lord Hephaestus came on screen.

_Dear esteemed gods and demigods from past,_

_It seems that two prankster gods stole my half finished crystal ball and gave it to you. That was why it short circuited so easily. It is for the same reason i am taking it back and giving you one of my finished projects. It is called 'The glasses' . _**(A/N let's cut the chase , I am not good with the names.) **_These will give you visual and audio information about anything you wish to know just by thinking the question._

Hephaestus and Athena perked up at that making Aphrodite jealous.

_I am warning you, __Hermes and Apollo , you dare to destroy my 'glasses' and i will make sure hera's history will repeat except this time with you both._

The forementioned gulped.

_Lastly ,you should thank Hephaestus cabin and Athena cabin ,especially Leo, Andrew and his brother Malcom for the designs and __basic ... Ok Hera is yelling me to stop talking._

Lady Athena and Lord Hephaestus looked proud of their kids. At the same time Leo muttered under her breath " Wife of drama queen!" Those who heard it tried hard not to smile.

_After this message ,the ball will disappear and its place there will be a box with glasses for all the old demigods and gods. If there is a problem , you can use Andrew and Leo s' help._

_Lastly Hestia reminded me to tell you there might be many more who will come within the course of the story. So be prepared! Thank you!_

The ball disappeared and as said there was a box of sunglasses with a hearing device like those in detective movies.

The gods and old demigods picked up each and with a bit of help from the future demigods the were able to use the device.

" Now, as the future people say let the party begin!" Apollo cheered. All the demigods cheered . With that Lady Hera picked up the book and the reading began.

* * *

**You didn't thought i the sneek peak was for this chapter, Did ya ? Anyway , my midsems are here. So a bit delay in next one. Also the other story is on hold , sorry about that. Hopefully once midsems ends I would be able to do updates on regular basis. Thank you. And you know the usual route. Like, comment and be happy!**


	17. Chap 13: Grover loses his pants part 3

**A/N ****Hi my lovely readers , new chapters. and this is the third and last edition of Grover losing pants edition. I swear, even I am tired of writing about poor satyr loosing his dignity.**

* * *

**Chapter : ****13 Grover looses his pants**

**Part 3**

**( And hopefully the last part!)**

**Thalia's pov**

Hera began reading

**An hour later we were ready to leave.Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.**

Several growls were heard from all around the throne room.

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain girl," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

"Like she had be driving!" Lord Triton growled. Wow! yay to those sunglasses -3d glasses thingy

**Like I'd be the one driving.**

Lord Triton smiled.

**I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

"Well ,technically that would be Posiedon' s fault. " Lady Amphitrite supplied.

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe.**

" That wouldn't work !" Lord Dionysus announced in a bored tone.

**The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon.**

Silence, Or as percy says calm before the storm. And then.. everyone started talking at the same time. "How did she-""Who is-""What the-" rang all around the hall. "Silence! " I shouted on top of my lungs." "I think either he is a monster or she is a really powerful for that trick to work on a mere mortal." Lady Athena asked thoughtfully." The answer is both. He is a bad guy, and she is also extremely powerful." Grover replied. "And for further information read more."

**Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

"Does she always downplay her powers?""Yep!"

**I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains,**

Lady Aphrodite wrinkled her nose.

**half sunken into the dunes.**

Lord Posiedon and family smiled.

**There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,**

Andrew shivered**.**

**and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

"I doubt that would be a problem to her." Theaseus smiled. "Nope, She loves that place." Nico replied

**I loved the place.**

"Told ya." Nico smirked.

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her.**

"It sooo boring. Wake me up when there will be fighting." " Me too." Lord Ares and Clarisse said and fell asleep." I still can't believe they are your father and sister, Frank."" Neither can I, Hazel, neither can i."

**It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

Lady Aphrodite squealed in delight. Luckily everyone was prepared and covered their ears just in time. Well everyone other than Lord Ares and Clarisse who were sleeping. They nust mumbled something in their sleep.

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

"That is why she was choosen!" Lord Triton exclaimed suddenly making people jump. " What?" Lady Amphitrite asked. "Sally was choosen to be Mother of first daughter of sea because she has a clear affection for Sea.And her by i mean the entire realm of sea not just Dad." Sally blushed and smiled dreamily. " Yes ,it is true. I love sea and not just Lord Posiedon. It is because all my good memories with my parents were on the shores."

"Also all your bad memories were with Los Angeles and hight. As your parents boarded a flight for Los angeles which crashed." " That too." " Wait ,i just realized Sally's Parents were victim of a fight went bad between Hades and Zeus. Really brothers!" Lady Hestia shook her head in mild disappointment. They had the decency to blush.

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine.****We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

"Hey blue is my colour." Zeus whined indignantly. " Most people rolled their eyes at his antics.

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

"Yes you should. "

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue.****She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

"Technically , Percy has more of a obedience streak." Grover joked.

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows.**

I licked my lips._ Marshmallows_ ._Hot dogs. Yummy._

**Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

Lady Athena smiled faintly.

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty.****I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them."He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes.**

"That's true. She also has his nose. And temper." "Won't you like to comment about his mouth , Andrew." Piper wispered, wiggling her eyes suggestively. I coughed suppressing my smile. Lady Athena looked at them with narrowed eyes and for a sec i thought she heard them.

But then i brushed it off. _She can't hear them. She is sitting so far away. And even if she did , no one has been able to separate Percy from Andrew. Not even Tartarus. What is a goddess of wisdom._

With that I turned my attention back towards the reading.

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag.**

"Uggh.. Not another water related pun." Travis groaned.

**"I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

"I am sure he would be watching, lets say like a hawk. " Lady Amphitrite smiled and looked at lord Posiedon knowingly. And for the nth time i wished i wasn't a daughter of well who i am.

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me?****A dyslexic, hyperactive girl with a C- report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

"Wow, you weren't kidding she even beats me at being kicked out. And she was still 12. " Piper said" Yeh, Being daughter of one of the big three then was extremely dangerous. Had it not been Gabe, she wouldn't have survived till then." Grover replied. Sally and the sea family looked concerned at that thought.

" Maybe , You should send her to the Camp earlier than intended. That way she will be protected." Chiron suggested. The Sea family looked more happy with the idea than Sally herself.

" Come on, She survived for 6 years , two great prophecy , hundreds of monster. She pissed seventy percent of gods , titans and piramodials and still none of them could do her any harm." " I don't know whether you are assuring us or making it even harder?" Bellerophone asked. I just realised i really was making it harder. So i decided to shut up.

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."****"But... he knew me as a baby.""No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."****I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

"Let me guess you went to visit her?"Lady Hestia asked. " Most Probably!" Came the reply.

**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ...****I felt angry at my father.**

Lord Posiedon winced.

**Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom.****He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

"That hurts more than the last part."

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"She pulled a marshmallow from the fire."I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy.**

**"I think ... I think we'll have to do something.""Because you don't want me around?"**

"I would always want her around." Sally smiled lovingly.

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

"I think most of us regret half the things she says." Andrew muttered.

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took me in her arms and said. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

"Of course you are not normal. You monster world famous kelp head." I muttered.

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought YancyAcademy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe.""Safe from what?"**

"Lets see, Monsters , gods etc. " Perseus replied.

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget. During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

"Don't panic , it was one of Lord Posiedon's subject who went there to check up on her." At that the sea family nodded in relief.

**Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

"Hey, like Herculus!" Leo exclaimed. Herculus glared at him.

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move. I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword.**

"Yes you should!" Most people exclaimed.

**But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

"Oh Zeus, is a stupid trip to beach more important than her life?" Andromeda exclaimed. " No but here you have to keep two things in mind. One is that she thought the kindly one was a hallucination. And second the trip was the only time when she was able to spend most of her time with her mother without any walrus-man interrupting them. Hence, the trip was very important to them." Andrew replied.

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it.""My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

"The best summer camp in the world!" The greek demigods cheered. Romans replied. " one of the best. " Before a war could break out Hera started reading.

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp?**

"That does sound stupid when she says it like that!" Lord Triton commented.

**And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

"That is because sending her there would mean losing her forever. "Sally muttered sadly.

**"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good.""For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

"Didn't thought the most oblivious person to be a good expression reader." Conner muttered.

**That night I had a vivid dream.**

Most of the future demigods groaned. "She gets the worst demigod dreams."

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**

"That is another indication of them fighting."

**The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings.**

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Clarisse and Lord Ares, who had woke up in between all the graoning, shouted.

**As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

"Is that me?" Lord Hades raised his eyebrow. "No !"

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion.**

"Oh no. Let it be me. Let it be me this time." Lord Hades chanted.

**I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!**

" Ha ! I won." Dad shouted.

**I woke with a start. Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

"Way to create the suspense , Percy !"Will groaned.

**With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer.**

**But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.**

"Why did you forgot, uncle Posiedon?"Lord Apollo asked.

**Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand.**

Suspense grew in the room.

**A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't...**

"He wasn't what?" Lord Pan asked.

**he wasn't exactly Grover.**

"Grover did something happened to you?" Lord Hermes asked.

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

"Because she knew about me being a satyr. We did contact Sally to let her know we were following Percy. That is why she said' they told me it was bad idea to keep you close!' At that sea family nodded in understanding.

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

"You are seeing your friend? What is so special about him that you can't even understand?" Chris asked thoughtfully.

**"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly.**

"Ah, She is coming to her heritage slowly!" Chiron commented.

**I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night.**

"Stalker alert!" Stoll brothers shouted. "Had i not stalked her she would be a dead meat by now!" Grover huffed.

**Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...**

"Are you checking out a goat? Classic Percy!" Piper laughed along with us. Poor goat boy blushed so hard he looked like a tomato.

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"**

"Go stern Sally!" "Will you stop cheering at each person". Sally ,on the other hand , looked sad ,most probably because she never wanted to speak to penny like that.

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

" You know only two people in the world can understand her stammer." Will said. " Let me guess, her mother and her father?" "No ! Her mother and An-her boyfriend." "She has a boyfriend??" Funily it came from Sally who looked apoplectic at the thought of her dating a guy.

Andrew glared at Will for saying ro much. "Who is her boyfriend?" Lady Dementer asked cautiously looking at the Sea family, who looked like some has majorly pissed them off. _oh boy , poor Andrew . He is a goner if these people find out._

To save his butt ,i replied, " He is a demigod of one of the olympians and he saved her a lot many times than we can count. He is a good guy and he can even jump in the Tartarus to save her." " Oh that sounds sooo romantic?" Lady Aphrodite squealed"And so stupid" Lady Athena muttered. Andrew scowled at that. "Let's read further to know more about him.

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!"Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly.**

"This girl is so confused! If he is running thatn why he is not running?" "She said exactly that means he wasn't exactly running. Read further so understand the meaning." Athena told Ares.

**He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"Ah! So that is how the indecent name of the chapter came from!" Travis said only to get a hit on hos head by Grover.

"And the chapter ends! Now who will be next?" Hera asked. "Give it to me." Amphitrite said.

* * *

**A/N so another new chapter. How didi you like it. Here i have an important message to all my fans in the world. Ilove you all. I need your support while writing the fiction. Hence I want you all to be safe and secure and well protected from the COVID 16 . I know most of you might be like. I hearing it on news and from family and friends. Why are you also chatting about it but. You should know that you are important to me. As i am to you. Hence you should be safe. Keep your surrouding and body and everything else clean. And most important of them all, Be happy. Because if you are happy there is no disease that can harm you. Thank you. Bye wait for the next chapter. Most probably by next satureday.**


	18. Chapter 14 The Return of a hero

**Hey everyone I am back with chapter fourteen. Ok so read this fanfiction by Celestialtitaness called past and future demigods put together to read, I realised how fun it would be if older percy comes in to read along. It would make things more interesting. So here we go. Also sorry for late update but don't worry i will write two chapters this week to compensate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The return of a hero.**

**Present time.**

**Camp half blood.**

**Katie's pov**

" Hey Percy!" I called. "Hey Katie, " Percy jackson replied. " Good evening! " " Are you excited to watch the reading sessions ""and Andrew squirm in his seat whenever talk about my boyfriend cames forth, of course." She replied chuckling. I laughed along with her.

Ever since Lord Apollo sent some of the demigods in the past, we have been watching them through Hephaestus tv. I can't believe how much the lord Posiedon and his family cares about Percy. " You know , I think watching you as baby is more fun." " Maybe. I am worried about their comments when I go on the quests and piss half the gods. I am preety sure dad will have a series of heart attacks starting from minotaur fight in next chapter to fight against Gaea in the last book. And lets not even start with the side books i wrote. "

"I won't be much worried about it." Lord Posiedon replied coming to stand next to her. " Because ,i will be holding you tightly for the entire time. " his eyes twinkled with mirth while percy rolled her eyes. "Nope you won't be. " Lord Apollo replied for Percy. We frowned at him while Lord Posiedon glared. " Why ,tell me Lord Apollo ?" He asked sarcastically. " Because these girls will be going to join them in the throne room."

Lord Posiedon looked murderous. "But she just got well. I don't care if even the fates have decreed this. Her health is more important than a stupid meeting. " I backed off but Percy held me. "Dad! Don't worry about me. If something happens, we can always blame Lord Apollo. That way , he will keep me safe there. " Lord Posiedon thiught about it. Then he nodded and left for amphitheater where the screening was happening.

Lord Apollo on the other hand looked conflicted between feeling happy that god of sea wasn't angry and feeling angry for being used as a bait. " You know, had you not been my favorite cousin and him my favorite uncle, I might have converted you into a plant. " " Lord Apollo, it was just to convince my father. You know , he won't let me go otherwise. And also nothing can happen to me. There is another Posiedon with his entire family sitting in the throne room. Not to mention, all the demigods ,past ones and my friends. If any god or goddess tries to do anything stupid, well we will pray to you for their survival.

He laughed and replied ," I am glad you were on our side during the wars. " I cleared my throat to gain their attention and asked. " So are we going now or a bit later because it think it will begin soon and i don't wanna miss anything." "Yes , yes you both are going now." He gave us some instructions as well as told us what to say to them. Then he chanted in ancient greek and bright light consumed us.

**Throne room ( Ancient Greece)**

Amphitrite took the book in her hand that suddenly bright light appeared in the middle of the room. When it disappeared there were two girls standing. One of them had green eyes and brown hair while other looked extremely familiar. They both shared a smile and bowed. The first girl stepped up and said. " We are from the same time these doofuses are from. " She said pointing towards stoll brothers. " Oh! I feel so loved." They replied. "Myself Katie Gardner , I am daughter of Dementer." " Do you have something to say dear Mother-in-law?" Lord Hades asked Lady Dementer. " Yes ! At least i didn't cheated on someone unlike some people. " She replied coldly.

The other girl stepped up and raised her head that suddenly she was engulfed in a group hug by the future demigods. Most of them looked extremly happy to see her. Others looked confused. When they seperated that the gods understood why. Standing there was non other than Percy Jackson...


	19. chap 15 :my mother teaches bullfighting

**I am also going to write everything from third person's pov, unless specified, so you might not be told the meaning of mordern things. So you would have to assume that they know about it through the hearing devices.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: My mother teaches me bullfighting.**

**Preview**

_The other girl stepped up and raised her head that suddenly she was engulfed in a group hug by the future demigods. Most of them looked extremly happy to see her. Others looked confused. When they seperated that the gods understood why. Standing there was non other than Percy Jackson..._

Silence filled the room as none of the past gods or demigods knew what to do. The first demigod daughter of Posiedon was standing right infront of them.

" Hey ! Can you guys stop staring at me. It is weirding me out. " Everyone came out trance. Many people smiled at her words. She picked up baby Percy who looked at her own older self and gave a lopsided grin. She passed her to Sally , who looked enchanted to see older version of her daughter. Older percy sat next to her mother **(A/N I am calling older Percy Percy and younger on Penny to avoid confusion and also because younger one won't gut me if i called he Penny)** while everyone else took their seat.

Thalia , Grover and Andrew came to sit next to Percy. " We still need to talk in the break." Andrew muttered in her ears. She nodded back with an easy grin which made him smile. She turned to address everyone in the room. " Ok ! So lord Apollo asked me to tell you all that from now on as you will read , more demigods will come from future. Also ,i know many of you have thousands of questions in your mind but don't worry! After two or three chapter we all can take a break and you can ask any and all questions you have. Lastly , the future demigods have been warned. You have spoiled al lot of part of the story. So no more spoilers. Ok!" They nodded. " Now i would ask lady Amphitrite to start reading."

She smiled at Percy and started reading.

**4 My mother teaches me bull fighting .**

" When did you travel to spain?" Nico asked. " Read further and you will know ." Came the retort.

**We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

" Mom was driving like car racer!" Percy giggled at the disdaunful expression of Sally.

**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants.But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

" Did you just smelled Goat boy?"Thalia asked. "Hey ,i wanted to check whether those were real or not!"

On the other hand, " I want a shag- carpet pants too." Shouted Lord Hermes and his sons.

**All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?"****Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

"Told ya! "

**"Watching me?"****"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."**

"The best i could get!" Percy smiled at Grover. Andrew huffed silently while lord Pan looked proud.

**"Urn ... what are you, exactly?"****"That doesn't matter right now."****"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"**

"Oh you didn't- You know satyrs can trample you if you call them donkey. " Pan laughed.

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"****I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.****"Goat!" he cried.****"What?"****"I'm a goat from the waist down."**

"You just said it doesn't matter " lord Posiedon pointed out.

**"You just said it didn't matter."**

"Like father ,like daughter!" Lady Hestia smiled at them.

**"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"****"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

"Myths? We are so not myths!" Gods exclaimed indignantly.

**"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"****"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"****"Of course."****"Then why—"****"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

"You were not making any sense to me, G-man!" Percy exclaimed rubbing her forehead tiredly.

**"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"****The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.****"Penny," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."****"Safety from what? Who's after me?"****"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

"What!!" Lord Posiedon looked murderously at Lord Hades. Lord Hades in turn looked at Percy and Grover with pleading eyes. Those two hid their smiles and Percy said," Dad! Don't worry , It was not Uncle Hades' fault. " The glare lessened slightly.

**"Grover!"****"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"****I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination.**

" And still you thought Grover was wearing a sharg carpet pants. " Perseus pointed out amused, making Percy blush.

**I could never dream up something this weird.**

"Trust us, you can dream weirder stuff!" The future demigods exclaimed at once.

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

"You are quite near to the camp!" Katie muttered.

**"Where are we going?" I asked.****"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."****"The place you didn't want me to go."**

"Do you really wish to argue with your mother when she is trying to protect you?" Hera and Dementer asked. " In my defense, i had no idea what was going on and no one was giving me straight answers either." She defended making Sally and Grover blush.

**"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

**"Because some old ladies cut yarn."**

**"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."**

"Grover , what do we do about you!" The stoll brothers groaned at the satyr.

**"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**

**"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**

**"You meant 'you.' As in me."**

**"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."**

"I am getting a headache. I worry about Sally!" Apollo winces while literally everyone glared at Percy and Grover.

**"Kids!" my mom said.**

**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

"What monster was that?" Theseus questioned thoughtfully. " You really don't want to know that!" Grover muttered.

**"What was that?" I asked.**

" Seems like Percy agrees to you!" Andromeda teased lightly.

**"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**

Everyone were muttering the same thing as the shifted forward in anticipation.

**I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill me.**

" Now , realise that. You are really slow!" Hercules jeered. " I still defeated Mrs. Dodds without any training so its a win for me." Penny shrugged.

**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded**.

"What?" Everyone shouted. " How can a car explode so suddenly." Hestia asked worriedly.

**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

Several people winced for Penny.

**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

Lord Posiedon and family looked worried.

**"Penny!" my mom shouted.**

**"I'm okay... ."**

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded.**

"Oh thank Zeus!" Hestia muttered. Amphitrite winced at her statement.

**We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

**Lightning.**

Several people glared at the king of gods. " You better not be doing that in future brother." Posiedon eyes flashed angrily. Zeus, maintaining his composure , replied," We will see!"

**That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

Now it was Pan ,Hermes and Dionysus turn to glare at Zeus.

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

"That's nice, i think?" Perseus stated.

**Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

Everyone laughed as Grover blushed. " There is always hope when Grover mutters food!" Andrew slapped his back.

**"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

Theseus paled at the description as he recognized the monster.

**I swallowed hard. "Who is—"**

**"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

**"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

**"What?"**

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

"That's meeee" Thalia sang. Everyone looked at her weirdly. " In the book." Came the reply.

**"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

**"Mom, you're coming too."**

**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

**"No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

**"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

Now most were glaring at the poor Satyr who shifted in his seat from embarrassment.

**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns ...**

Everyone recognized the monster at the same time. Posiedon paled and started sweating remembering how he was the reason Minotaur was created and now his own first demigod daughter was in danger.

**"He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

" Why can't they cross the boudary line. Shouldn't there be safe have for demigod's mortal parent to stay?" Hestia asked. "I agree. We will talk more about it later." Zeus replied thoughtfully. Several future demigods smiled.

**"But..."**

**"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

**I got mad, then—mad at my mother**

"Oh don't get mad at your mother. She is only trying to help you." Dementer admonished.

**, at Grover the goat**

"But he was just trying to protect you." Pan cried.

**, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.**

"Now , that is something to get mad at!" Clarisse said rubbing her hands.

**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**

**"I told you—"**

**"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

"You get that from your father!" Sally told Percy ,shaking her head. " Hear, hear!" Amphitrite, Hestia and Dementer agreed. Posiedon pouted at them.

**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**

Dementer and Katie frowned at that.

**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—**

"You have read muscle man magzines?" Andrew raised his eyebrow at Percy He knew how Penny defeated the minotaur so he wasn't that worried. At his comment , Percy blushed while Sally and Posiedon looked scandalized. "Two words- smelly gabe. He stored them in my room when i was in a boarding school."

**bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—**

Many people smiled at her description of one of the scariest monsters.

**which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

"Seems like someone hasn't changed in all these years." Theseus muttered.

**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**

"I stood corrected." Penny replied.

**I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—"**

"Don't say their names, it has powers." Andromeda said in a mechanical voice.

**"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**

"Who wanted to kill her?" Posiedon asked.

**"But he's the Min—"****"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

Many smiled at Sally's warning._looks like first daughter of posiedon's mother is also something. They thought._

**The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.****I glanced behind me again.****The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.****"Food?" Grover moaned.****"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

"No like most monsters , he finds his victims using his smell as his eyesight and hearing is very poor. Y-" " We get it Athena, All of us have fought enough monsters to know that and some people looks like they would hear more about the demigod instead of the monster." Artemis cuts her off ,pointing at The sea family, Sally and Perseus who looked closed to hyperventilating.

**"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."****As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.****Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying.****Oops.**

The tension in the room released as many couldn't help laugh at that.

**"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

And the tension was back.

**"How do you know all this?"****"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

"A mother is not selfish-" "Shhh, stop talking start listening " Everyone shushed Dementer.

**"Keeping me near you? But—"****Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.****He'd smelled us.****The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**

"Is that your way of saying ,i am heavy?" Grover asked jokingly making all the past people frown. He snorted back and said " I am not worried about Percy, I have seen her go through worse." "Yeah , fighting while having a curse of not being able to fight, fighting while having amnesia, fighting with an monster never been defeated before, fighting titans , gods , giants. Yeah we are not worried at all." Andrew shugged while future demigods nodded along with him but they looked excited to read more about their friend.

Percy ,on the other hand, replied" Dam, i never thought i would say this but i seriously need a break. How about Montauk after this, guys." "Done" "Hopefully you will not push us into water this time." Yeah , and we can visit Sally too on the way." Came the reply.

**The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.****My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."****I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—**

"Sally is always right!" Thalia stated.

**it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

"His smell was almost as unbearable as gabe's " Percy commented.

**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.****The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

Posidon stood up from his seat , went to sit in between Percy and Andrew and hugged her tightly, saying" I will most certainly not leave you for the duration of this book." Percy laughed silently.

**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

"Oh no , not her!" Several goddesses cried.

**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.****The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.****"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"****But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her.**

"Wimp! "Ares and Herculus muttered.

**She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.****"Mom!"****She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"****Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.**

"What just happened? Humans don't die like that!" Nico asked confused and slightly worried about Sally. Grover and Percy looked at each other and shouted "Spoilers!" Everyone else groaned.

**"No!"****Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.****The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

"He better not dare to do that!" Pan looked muderous.

**I couldn't allow that.****I stripped off my red rain jacket.****"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

"Yay! Go angry Percy, show him who is the boss!" Future demigods shouted.

**"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.****I had an idea—a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment.**

"I have a feeling that is not going to happen!" Bellerophone muttered.

**But it didn't happen like that.****The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.****Time slowed down.**

"Wait , what?" Andrew said looking at Percy who shook her head and replied, " its not what you are thinking. "

**My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

"How did you do that?" Everyone was looking at her in astonishment. "What! I was angry. And i can do stupid stuffs when i am angry." She defended.

**How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

Thalia winced as it was because of her Percy was hurt.

**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.****The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

"Good conclusion, bad timing!" Triton commented.

**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.****"Food!" Grover moaned.**

Cue glares were thrown at the satyr.

**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might.**

"Not gonna happen ,kid!" Ares replied, eager to see the demigodess becoming bull -food.

**The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap!**

His eyes widened." You were saying something, Ares!" Artemis looked smug.

**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.****The monster charged.****Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.****The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.****The monster was gone.**

Cheers rang around the hall as Posidon rubbed her shoulder.

**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open.**

Zeus winced as he knew how that felt like.

**I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go.**

_Oh ,poor Percy_, Hestia thought.

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a cute boy**

"Cute boy! Eeee, He must be your boyfriend." Aphrodite squealed excitedly as Percy blushed.

**, his blond hair curled at his nape. They both looked down at me, and the boy said, "She's the one. She must be."**

"She is the one.. Seriously that guy must be dead by now!" Jason told Piper.

**"Silence, Andrew," the man said. "She's still conscious. Bring her inside."**

Everyone's jaw dropped.


End file.
